Memories and more
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: A collection of ficlets and short stories. My first attempt at writing Stargate Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This is my first ever attempt at a Stargate Atlantis story of sorts. It came about due to a set of prompts sent to me for my other fandom. After doing a SGA marathon, I decided to give these a try. I have a love for Elizabeth and John so decided to do a set of Shweir/Sparky type prompts. Since these are the first ones I have done please let me know what you think, just click review.**

* * *

 **Bacon sandwiches always reminded him...**

As he sat in the commissary looking down at his bowl of oatmeal, John just wasn't with it. He knew it was going to be a long day, more so as he was stuck on Atlantis with no missions scheduled. He had come for breakfast early, but he just seem to be pushing it around the bowl and not eating any of it. When he arrived the place was near deserted but now it was filling up rather quickly. Even though he had picked a seat looking out of the windows onto the fast ocean for some privacy he was now surrounded by people.

Dropping his spoon back into the bowl, he slumped back in his chair and gazed out towards the pier and the water lapping at the city's edges. He wasn't really paying attention to anyone or anything until part of a conversation drifted past his ears. It wasn't the first time he had heard this type of conversation and it wouldn't be the last, but it was the direction the conversation took that caught his attention. It was the words spoke that cut him to the core and made his chest restricted and all air seemed to leave his lungs.

"It would be nice to have a good old Bacon sandwich for breakfasts, I am sick of the same old choices now." He heard one of the scientists sitting at the table in front of him say.

The words stung him more than he expected them to as he quickly picked up his bowl and bolted for the exit. It was only when he finally stopped and slid down the wall did he realise where his feet had brought him. His mind must have picked this place as he had not actually thought about ending up where he was, especially today on what would have been her birthday. Stretching his legs out in front of him he closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths.

The smell of the salt hit his nostrils and the sound of waves enveloped his hearing. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked around at the balcony he found himself on. It was her balcony, the one he would always find her on. He had heard it mentioned a few times that it was their balcony, but it would always be hers in his mind. Thinking back over the conversation he had heard, the reason he was where he was at that moment in time he closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

Bacon sandwiches reminded him of their last morning on earth together. The last time he woke with her tucked against his side, his hand resting on her naked stomach as she lay flush against his equally naked body. That was the last time they had bacon sandwiches, in her kitchen sitting side by side. Touching but only barely, trying to break the habit before they returned to Atlantis. Now she was gone he had locked that memory away, stored till he could find a way to get her back. He would find a way to bring her back, the original Elizabeth, his Elizabeth. Not the cheap imitation that they sent into space, to float endlessly lost and alone. He would return her to her rightful place, to Atlantis and to him.

* * *

 **"There are at least seventeen ways that could have gone better. Literally. I am counting them right now in my head you moron."**

Looking at Rodney McKay as he sat on his infirmary bed did nothing to quell his temper. He was pissed at how badly things had gone on yet another supposed meet and greet. Yet again the reputation about the people from Atlantis had preceded them and they had had their asses kicked for no damn reason. They hadn't lost anyone this time which was good, a lot of broken bones, cuts and bruises and a few dented egos was a bad as it got.

When he was finally given the all clear he bolted from the infirmary like the place was surrounded by the wraith. He had heard enough of Rodney's complaining and he had a headache now. Making his way through the nearly deserted corridors of Atlantis he made it to his quarters, waving his hand over the sensor to open the door. Stepping inside he made sure he kept the lights off, he was more than familiar with the layout of the room as he headed straight for the bed. Lying down he didn't bother taking off any of his remaining clothes of even his boots. He could feel as his body slowly relaxed as the stress of the day seeped away.

He was just slipping into sleep when he heard a voice come through his earpiece.

"Major Sheppard, I take it the fact you're not in the infirmary means your in your quarters. We have a debriefing scheduled for fifteen minutes ago." Elizabeth's voice said as he sat up and rubbed his face.

"Sorry Elizabeth, on my way." Tapping the earpiece to end the communication.

Heaving himself off his bed he looked down at his slightly crumpled and muddy BDU, he didn't have time to change so it would have to do. Making his way to the transporter he noticed his headache was at least starting to ease off which he knew wouldn't last long. Coming out the transporter he made his way to the briefing come conference room and saw he was the last one to arrive.

"Sorry, I'm late, killer headache." Taking his seat so he was near enough opposite Elizabeth.

"Glad you finally made it Major, let's get this over with then you can all get some rest. So what went wrong today then?" Elizabeth asked as she looked around the table.

Ronan gave his account of how things went from good to bad so quickly which Teyla confirmed with her report. John was about to give his version of events when Rodney decided he would tell everyone what he saw happen. Rodney being Rodney he added in his own flare of dramatics and of course when he was done he blamed it all on John.

"So this was yet again all my fault, how come you always find a way to blame me? Half the time I don't have to do or say anything but you blame me. It is not my fault the Pegasus galaxy hates me, McKay." John ground out as he rubbed his temples.

"Things could have gone a lot better if..." But John cut Rodney off before he could get in full swing.

"There are at least seventeen ways that could have gone better. Literally, I am counting them right now in my head you moron. Don't you dare sit there and blame me for some backward bunch of people who think by handing us over to the wraith their planet will be spared culling." John spat out as he balled his fists and pushed himself against the back of his chair to stop himself getting up and punching Rodney.

"Okay boys, enough is enough. No one here was to blame for today's misadventure. Let's just chalk it up so we can be better prepared in future. Let's call it a night, you can all submit your written reports tomorrow. Dismissed" Looking around the table as her most seasoned team members and gate travelers got up and left.

John was the last to leave, he wanted as much distance between Rodney and himself as possible. He was so deep in concentration he didn't hear or see the doors to the conference room close over and shut. Looking around he saw he was the only one still sitting as Elizabeth had come around and was now standing just off to his side.

"Can I kill him? Or even better trade him for something useful?" John asked as he looked up at Elizabeth and gripped the table in front of him.

"No John you can't, but he will get his ass chewed for what he just did tomorrow. Plus I may make him explore some more of the now dried out tunnels we haven't been down yet. He hates babysitting all those people when they search. You really should be heading to bed, you look like crap and that shoulder has got to giving you some grief now." Elizabeth said as she looked her 2IC up and down.

"I now have a tornado playing around my head, I should have just called sick for this meeting." Giving Elizabeth his best and more tried and tested puppy face.

"Why don't you go to bed and I will check in on you when I finish up. I shouldn't be long, you go take something for that shoulder and head and I will catch you up." Taking her hand and resting it on John's shoulder as he leant in and rubbed his cheek on the top of her hand.

John stood up and mentally asked the doors to open as he approached them, feeling Elizabeth coming to stand behind him as he waited for them to open fully. Turning he headed in the direction of the transporter and his dark and cool room. Once he was back in his room he decided he could finally take his BDU off. He still hadn't turned the lights on as he headed for the bathroom, pulling and shrugging his clothes off as he went. Coming back out the bathroom after getting a glass of water he sat down on his bed and picked up the box Dr. Keller had given him when he left the infirmary. Popping out a couple of the small tablets he swallowed them down and took a drink of the water, placing the half full glass on the bedside table next to his book.

Standing back up he shifted the crumpled covers on his bed and lay down on his front, he didn't bother tucking himself in as it was still warm, plus the cool air always seemed to help with his headaches when he got them. The stitches in his shoulder were pulling a little as he moved his arm to tuck it under his head to get comfortable. He had a feeling he would be asleep by the time Elizabeth came to check he was okay. Sure enough, he felt his eyes grow heavy as the tablets started to take effect and the room around him faded into black.

When Elizabeth entered John's quarters she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before she moved any further. She knew he had a habit of stripping off his clothes and normally left a trail from the door to the bed. Sure enough, she saw the trail she had been expecting leading to his bathroom. Following the trial, she stopped when she caught movement to her left. Looking at the bed she watched as John shifted in his sleep before wincing and moving his arm from under his pillow and head.

Walking to the bed Elizabeth stopped and looked down at the sleeping form of her 2IC, friend, confident and most recently lover. She took in the dressing and the way he lay with his leg bent slightly. She knew he had taken a knock to the leg, but there was no major damage. He had been luckily again to return with a full team and no deaths. Taking her clothes off she placed them neatly on the chair beside the bed and pulled on one of John's faded black t-shirts. Pulling the covers over him she slipped in behind him and snuggled down under the covers. She was just getting comfortable when she felt him shift and turn over to face her.

Lifting her hand, she ran it over his five o'clock shadow and listened to the bristle of her short nails on the hair. She watched as his eyes focused on her face and he gave her a weak smile.

"How are you feeling now?" Letting her hand rest on his cheek and she watched him yawn.

"Much better now you're here. Still hurts in places but I'm alive and here with you so it's a good day." Sliding his arm over her waist and under the hem of the t-shirt.

"Sleep, you need rest to watch me kick Rodney's ass tomorrow." Rolling on her back so she could bring John with her to rest his head on her chest.

When she had John tucked against her with his head squarely planted on her breast she lay running her fingers through his unruly mop of hair. She loved these moments the best, just the two of them lying together. She preferred uninjured but like he had said he was alive. Feeling his weight grow heavy as he fell asleep she closed her eyes and thanked the city and the gods of the galaxy for yet again looking after them all and returning them to where they belonged. Placing a kiss to the top of his head she whispered a gentle "good night" before she joined John in the deep darkness of sleep.

* * *

 **Under normal circumstances, he would speak his mind, but with a gun against his head...**

John was not normally a one to stay quiet. He was normally so full of himself, so sure of what was going to happen. Now he decided to stay quiet, which was probably for the best. Under normal circumstances, he would speak his mind, but with a gun against his head he now thought better of letting his mouth run away with him. He knew after one too many close calls his luck was going to run out at some point. Also the fact that that the woman opposite him was in the same position put his mouth on a full stop. He didn't want her getting shot because he had a big mouth.

He could feel the cold barrel of the gun pressed against his temple, the smell of weapons lubricant reaching his nostrils. Kneeling on the floor with his hands tied behind his back and a gun against his head was not top of his list for ways to die. He had always pictured a more dramatic ending to his life, more brutal.

He heard the weapon being cocked and closed his eyes. He tried to stay calm, but he was out of options. He opened his eyes and looked at the woman opposite him, his eyes locking with hers. He didn't want her to see him die, but he knew they couldn't do a thing about it. At least if he was going to die she would be the last thing he saw. Resigned to his own death he kept his eyes locked with Elizabeth's, he tried to transfer as much of his strength and loyalty to her.

His next memories were a bit jumbled as so much happened at once. He woke to find the lights of Atlantis's infirmary above him. Blinking a few times he went to sit up but found a hand on his shoulder. Looking in the direction of the pressure on his body he smiled when he saw his boss and friend standing beside him.

"Stay still, that's a nice bump and concussion you have," Elizabeth told him making him still as a wave of dizziness hit him.

"I take it are rescue caused this?" Reaching up gingerly to touch the bump on his head.

"Of course, even rescuing us didn't go to plan," Elizabeth told John as he closed his eyes till the sickness passed.

After explaining how he had come by his new bump and concussion Elizabeth turned to leave, she had a city to run as she reminded him. John nodded his head a little as he looked up at her, he didn't want her to leave, but he couldn't really ask her to stay. Elizabeth saw the look on John's face when she mentioned leaving and saw him pull his puppy eyes.

"How about if Dr. Keller releases you we can have dinner together, how does that sound?" Seeing John's face light up at the suggestion.

"That sound good to me." Smiling as his eyes darted around the infirmary.

"Okay then, I will take take my leave and hopefully see you later then." Turning and starting to make her way to the door.

As she reached the door she couldn't help laugh a little as she heard John shouting for Dr. Keller. She knew he was now going to question the doctor about his release till she got sick of hearing him and let him out. Oh well, he was the doctor's problem now. At least she could get some work done now knowing she had dinner to look forward to with her favourite military man on base.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Still learning my way with these two, so as always please hit that little button and let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **The house wasn't the same to her anymore.**

Trying to fit back in was tough. Nothing was right, nothing was the same. No matter if she tried or not she knew she would never feel the same. Earth felt like an alien plant to her now, even though it was her home plant. She didn't belong here anymore, now of them did anymore. They had a home, a place they all belonged. After having dinner with her friends, she realised she wasn't the only who felt like that. Meeting Simon, seeing everything she had left behind, the house just wasn't the same anymore. Her home, where she now belonged was not even in the same Galaxy now. The pegasus Galaxy was home, Atlantis was where she belonged. Wraith and replicators abound, it was home.

* * *

 **He opened the door to find her standing there crying.**

Hearing the door chime to his quarters John looked at this book and then the door. This was his first downtime in a week, the mission running over by four days. The door chimed again and he decided he better answer it. Rolling off the bed to stand up he placed the book on the nightstand, dragging his feet to the door. He opened the door to find her standing there crying. The last person he had expected to find at this door this late at night was Elizabeth, especially crying. He didn't speak as he stepped aside and let her into his room, letting the door close as she walked past him. Stuffing his hands in his pocket he walked slowly back towards his, passing a still crying Elizabeth as he went.

It took all his strength as he passed her not to pull her to him as he buried his face in her neck and hold her flush against his chest. Sitting on his bed he shuffled so he was sat with his back against the wall. Once he was comfortable he opened his legs and with a simple gesture he patted the space between them. That was all it took for her to move, quick as lightning to fill the space and throw herself into his open arms. John caught her and pulled her tight to him, one hand on her back the other in her hair. He had no idea what had brought this fearless, strong and independent woman to his room but he was going to find out.

After nearly an hour of holding her he felt her body slowly gain control over her fraught emotions. Only then did he attempt to move so he could see her face.

"So what's got you all worked up?" Running the pad of his thumb over the last few tears on her cheeks.

"How come any other team can go and explore and come back when they're supposed to yet you, you take a week to do a three-day mission?" Looking up at John as she spoke.

"Blame Rodney, you know he needs to work on his DHD repair skills. If he had of fixed it quicker we would have at least been able to call you. Sorry about that, I will kick his ass a little more next time." John told Elizabeth as he pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Every time you go through that gate it terrifies me, more so your team. You seem to have a knack for attracting trouble with a capital T. We have nearly lost you a few times now, l am not sure how much more my nervous can take. When I asked you to come here with us I never expected to fall for you like I have. Now I know why there are rules in place for this sort of thing. I can't imagine doing this without you by my side John." Her words catching in her throat as she told him how she felt.

"Lizabeth', you will never have to worry about doing this alone. I will always come back home, to Atlantis and to you. Never ever forget that." Placing a kiss on her forehead as confirmation he meant it. "You want to stop here tonight? I can take the chair or..." But Elizabeth cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"Can I stop right where I am, with you to keep the nightmares at bay?" Giving him a hopeful look.

How could he say no to those big green eyes? He would never be able to, no matter what it was.

"Long as we can lie down, with a little less clothing would be good as well. I spent the last week in clothes so could do with a little less on." Moving so he could stand up.

Once he was up John pulled his t-shirt up over his head and threw it on the floor. Looking at Elizabeth he placed his hands on his zipper and pants button. When he saw her watching him he undid the button first then dragged the zipper down. His pants slid down revealing his black boxer briefs, all sung and fitting his body perfectly. Stepping out of his pants he kicked them beside his t-shirt, he could always clean up later. Seeing Elizabeth in her customary red top and pants he walked to his wardrobe and dug around till he found his favourite t-shirt tucked at the bottom of the pile. Taking it out he walked back to the bed and passed it to Elizabeth. Taking it in her hands Elizabeth looked at it and smiled, she knew John loved this t-shirt. Getting off the bed she stood and looked at John before she made her way to the bathroom to change.

When she returned she had her boots in one hand and her clothes folded neatly in the other. She knew no matter how long she stayed, she wasn't walking through the city looking like she had spent the night somewhere she wasn't really supposed to be. She still had her earpiece in as she dropped her clothes on the desk chair, her boots were placed beside the bed. John had watched her exit the bathroom and his eyes traveled up her very long legs that seemed to go on forever. His t-shirt looked really good on her, covering her to just passed the edge of what he was sure was one firm and rounded ass. He hadn't moved from standing beside the bed, he wasn't sure what side Elizabeth wanted when she got in. He knew from many a fight with his first wife sides of the bed mattered. Giving Elizabeth the once over again he meet her eyes before mumbling bathroom and leaving her standing beside his bed.

Coming out the bathroom he looked over and the smile on his face spoke volumes to how he felt. Elizabeth was now tucked up to n his bed facing out over, the covers pulled over her making her look so small and fragile in his bed. Strutting over to his bed, wait John Sheppard did not strut when it came to Elizabeth, he climbed in behind her and pulled the covers up around his shoulders. Out of some primal instinct to protect her he slid one arm over her waist and the other he slotted in the gap under her neck. With both his arms around her he pulled her back to his chest, her body fitting snugly against his. Cuddling her in he felt her shift till her head was on his arm and her legs were linked with his. Her felt her fingers intertwine with his against her stomach. Kissing her head a few times he felt her grow heavy and he was pleased she was relaxed and comfortable enough to fall asleep so quickly not only his bed but his arms.

Letting sleep slowly claim him his last view over her hair was that she had placed her earpiece beside his on the nightstand. Her watch lay side by side with his, the chain of his dog tags surrounding the items. It seemed so domestic and familiar seeing the items together, one military, one civilian. They looked like they belonged like that side by side, just like their owners.

* * *

 **She took a deep breath and said to her boss.**

Look at the computer screen in front of her Elizabeth Weir was nervous. She knew she should tell her superiors what she needed to face to face, but this was as a good a way as any. She took a deep breath and said to her boss...

"After much consideration I have decided that as the civilian leader on this outpost, it is my duty to inform you that as of the date of this correspondence I am official a married woman. My husband should inform you in his own letter as to are recent nuptials, but I thought I would inform you first. From this day forth my full married title is now Mrs. Elizabeth Weir-Sheppard. Yes, as you can tell from my surname I have indeed married my 2IC, military leader, best friend, confidant and most trusted adviser, John Sheppard. Since I am a civilian on this expedition there is no conflict with regards to our positions as leaders of this city, we shall continue to do the jobs we have been doing since we arrived here in the Pegasus galaxy. Speaking of jobs I have enclosed my weekly report with this communication to save on extra file space. Yours sincerely Elizabeth Weir-Sheppard."

Once finished, she read it over and let her finger hover over the send button for a few seconds before hitting send. Sitting back in her chair she brought her hands up and rested them on her stomach, the light catching the gold band on her left hand. No matter what happened from now, she would never have to face the world alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Have done an edit on this so hope it has turned out better this time.**

* * *

 **Reluctantly he handed over the keys.**

"No John, you can not keep them. What were you thinking bringing them back here anyway?" Looking at John who was now stood on the opposite side of her desk, Ronan standing beside him.

"Told you she would say no," Ronan mumbled to John when he saw the look on Elizabeth's face.

"Ronan, why the hell did you even show them to him? You know has a skateboard right. He doesn't need any more toys to play with. Do they even work is a good question, they have sat on your homeworld all this time with any care or being maintained." Staring at Ronan as he stood with that silly smirk on his face.

"How about I go and leave you two to sort this out. Just for the record it was his idea to bring them back here." Ronan chipped in before making a dash for the door.

John muttered something under his breath that Elizabeth didn't catch but was no doubt aimed at the man who had just bailed on him.

"So just for arguments sake that these things still work or you can get them to work, what do you suggest we use them for? Take into account we live on a city in the middle of the ocean. The only way off is by jumper or the gate." Watching John as he took her words in and tried to think of a good plan. "Actually John don't bother, there is nowhere on the city they could be used or even the mainland come to think of it. Unless there your new weapon against the wraith, race around running them over. John, hand over the keys and we can send them back to the scrap yard where they belong." Standing up and holding her hand out for the keys.

John slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out the two sets of keys. Holding them tight for a few seconds, he finally opened his hand and looked at them. Reluctantly, he handed over the keys. He knew Elizabeth was right, but it was a nice dream while it lasted. After taking the keys Elizabeth walked out her office and handed them to Chuck, he could see her talking, but he couldn't hear what she said. When she came back she stood in front of John who had got sick of standing and was seated in his normal place. No matter how many seats she had, his ass always found its way to the corner of her desk.

"Don't sulk, John, we couldn't keep them, there not practical." Seeing John look up at her with the puppy face.

Just then he looked up and burst out laughing, he couldn't help it. Elizabeth gave him the once over before resting her hands on her hips.

"Do share John, I just took a possible new toy away and you're laughing. What's so funny?. Totally lost as John sat on her desk laughing.

"Sorry Elizabeth, I was just picturing a wraith ship. Can you just see me going full throttle and tearing down the corridors after transporting one of the bikes aboard, sending wraith flying as I run them over." Laughing even harder when he had actually shared the thought out loud.

"You're impossible John Sheppard, go and do something useful like bug Rodney or whatever else it is you do." Shaking her head at the absurd idea her 2IC had just put there.

John left the office still laughing which caused a few funny looks from people he passed. When he was gone Elizabeth sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. What in this galaxy possessed John Sheppard to bring back the equivalent of two earth motorbike to Atlantis was beyond her, even if she had told Chuck to send them to a storage room for safe keeping and not back the planet where they belonged.

* * *

 **What's in the bag and why are you hiding it here?"**

John Sheppard was sat in his spot on Elizabeth's desk when Chuck appeared carrying a bag and after looking at John, passed it to Elizabeth.

"Teyla just returned from the mainland and left this for you." Passing her the bag and smiling before turning to leave the room.

"Thank you, Chuck." Taking the bag and placing it on the floor under her desk.

"Teyla been shopping for you, Elizabeth? You should have said and we could have gone together." Giving Elizabeth a John megawatt smile.

"You volunteering to go shopping John Sheppard, what have you done with "my" John Sheppard and when do I get him back?" Seeing the look John gave her at her choice of words.

"I need to get off this floating chunk of metal Elizabeth. Carson has me on stand down for this," waving his bandaged arm around. "So no missions but, he didn't say I couldn't go the mainland." Giving her his biggest pleading look possible.

"How do you intend to get to the mainland? You need both arms to fly a jumper unless you plan on taking either Carson, Rodney or Evan with you." Elizabeth pointed out as she stood up and came to sit on her desk beside John.

"I can still fly, been a lot worse off and still flew home." Seeing the look on Elizabeth's face as she took in his words.

She knew he was a damn good pilot, knew he had served in Iraq but had never delved into his past. On saying that there were times when he had just managed to fly the jumper back after going on missions. They were both lost in thoughts of his near missions both on earth and in the Pegasus Galaxy when John reached across and took hold of Elizabeth's hand. He gave it a squeeze before looking out to the control room and then back at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, you know I hate sitting around. No matter how much I love you I can't sit doing paperwork all day. I need to do something other than sit around. I asked Rodney for a race but he's busy so said no and Ronan is off world. I am not taking Carson up on his fishing offer, I'm not that bored yet. How about you take a couple of hours off and spent some time with a very bored colonel who loves you?" Shifting so he was pressed up against her side still holding her hand.

"John, you know we have teams due back today. I need to be here when they return, just like I am when you come back. They're all due back before lunch so maybe I can spare some time this afternoon." Giving his shoulder a nudge to get him to look at her.

"Okay, I suppose I can find something to do till lunch time. You want me take that bag to your room when I pass? Gives me something to do." Remembering what had started the whole conversation about him being bored.

"No it's okay, I can drop it off later. I really should get back to work, though." Giving him her best sorry eyes.

John didn't move right away but shifted a little so his body rubbed against Elizabeth's where they sat. Even fully dressed he could feel the curve of her hip and felt the muscles of her legs against his. Shuffling forward he slid off the desk and stood up, making sure his body blocked the view from the control room as he faced Elizabeth. Lifting their still joined hands, he brought them up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand, letting his lips linger even after he had kissed it. Stepping away he let her hand fall into her lap as he walked backwards to the door. Reaching the door he turned and walked away, he had no idea where he was going but he only had a few hours to fill in before Elizabeth joined him, or so he hoped if all the teams came back on time.

He was lying on his bed half way between sleep and waking when he heard his door open and someone approach the bed. He knew there was one person who had access to his room other than him so he didn't open his eyes but shuffled on his bed to make more space. Sure enough, he felt the bed dip and heard the distinct noise of a bag being dropped on the floor and being moved under the bed. Now his curiosity was peaked, that must be the bag that Teyla had dropped off for her. When he felt her settle on the bed he moved to encompass her in his arms as she settled against his chest. He Waited till they were both comfortable before he spoke.

"What's in the bag and why are you hiding it here?" He asked as he felt her move so she could look at him.

"How on earth do you know I brought a bag with me and that I am hiding it? You still have your eyes closed." Raising her eyebrow in that look he loved.

"Elizabeth, I survive off world on my wits and instincts. Well most of the time, I have an amazing sense of hearing. I know you now have both eyebrows sitting in your hairline now and not just the one, the same as I know you're debating if you should tell me what's in the bag or make me wait till later when the day is done." Finally opening his eyes to see both Elizabeth's eyebrows raised just as he predicted.

"When did you become such a smart ass, John Sheppard? We spend too much time together if you know me that well." Letting her eyes lock with his as she saw him smirk.

"Too much time, I think not. I hardly see you most days unless I sit in your office when I am not out kicking wraith ass, or getting the crap beat outta me for just being me. We hardly see each other. Anyway, I still want to know what's inside the bag." Placing a soft kiss to her nose and resting his forehead against hers.

"You will find out all in good time what's in the bag, maybe even tonight if you're a good boy." Waggling her eyebrow as she saw John's face.

"I am always a good boy, for you anyway. Since I gotta wait to see what's in the bag what we gonna do for the next couple hours since I have you all to myself for a while?" Letting one of his hands drift up and down her back till it rested on her ass.

"How about we leave getting all hot and sweaty till we have all night to enjoy it. Right now I am more than happy to lie here with you and just talk, nap or just snuggle with you. It's nice to just be with you, more so at this time of day." Placing a chaste kiss to his lips before moving to rest her head on his chest.

"Snuggling the woman I love sounds good to me, especially if she wants to nap. More so since she doesn't do that enough. I may even get her to eat something when she wakes up." Placing a kiss to Elizabeth's temple as she rubbed her cheek against John's t-shirt.

"Napping sounds good,' Elizabeth yawned as she hooked a hand under John's t-shirt and rested her hand palm down on John's back.

"You sleep, we can catch a late lunch in your office." Feeling her grow heavy in his arms as sleep claimed her tired body.

John lay still and enjoyed the fact that it was just after 13:00 hrs and Elizabeth was asleep in his arms. She never took enough time for herself, no matter how worn down she was. He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath, her hand still resting on his back and the smell of oranges from her shampoo reaching his nostrils as he nuzzled her hair. He felt himself yawn as his eyes grew heavy. Well as his mom always said, "If you can't beat them, join them." And that's just what he did.

* * *

 **The attack was over in seconds.**

As Elizabeth watched the event horizon formed and the wormhole sprang open. She had two teams left out there in the Pegasus Galaxy on some unknown worlds. She hoped that the two of them had managed to set up much-needed trade agreements. Between Major Lorne and his team and Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard and his team, one of them had to come back with good news. Looking down she saw two people walk side by side through the gate and down the ramp, closely followed by two more. Then an MALP appeared carrying supplies and what like objects that had been traded. Coming around and down the stairs Elizabeth greeted Major Lorne with a warm smile.

"Looks like everything went well, Major Lorne. Do we have a new trading partner in this not so hospitable Galaxy?" Seeing Major Lorne smile as she spoke.

"We do indeed Dr. Weir, the high chandler is looking forward to meeting you in the near future. He has never met a woman leader before. He seemed very surprised at how well we manage with a woman in charge." Seeing Elizabeth's eyebrow shot up. "I told him what a great leader you were and he was more than happy to trade with us. I said we would be back in about a month to stock up, with you as the guest of honour of course." Watching as Elizabeth blushed at his words. "Has Colonel Sheppard arrived back yet?" Looking up at the control room to see if he could see his friend and colleague up there.

"No, not yet, he's always late as you well know. Let's hope he has been as lucky as you at trading and the celebration party just ran over a little." Trying to force a smile when she knew that he wasn't buying her answer.

"Well, we will go and get cleaned up and checked over, plus get these supplies down to the right places." Turning to walk away with his team in tow.

Elizabeth had just turned to walk back up the stairs when she heard the chevrons on the gate behind her start to lock in place. Spinning around she watched as the final one locked and she looked up at the control room. She heard Chuck's voice float down to her that it was Colonel Sheppard's team. Turning back to the gate she watched as the shield lowered just as Major Lorne and his team come back into view. Seeing his team take up a defensive position on the sides of the ramp, Elizabeth looked at him and saw him look at her briefly.

"Gut feeling." Was all he said as he looked back just as the horizon broke and Teyla broke through at a cross between a tumble and a run. She gained her footing quickly and turned just as a shot came through and struck the wall just under the control room, sending sparks and debris flying. The next shimmer was Ronan who came through backwards still holding his weapon up ready to fire. Ronan moved sideways to give the last two members of the team room to come through. The next person to come through came through in mid-air as if they had jumped through and landed with a loud thud on the ramp. Ronan reached over and pulled the moaning and complaining body of Rodney over to him as more shots come through the gate. All the shots hit either to the side of just under the control room. Elizabeth was still stood behind Major Lorne who had pulled her behind him after the first shot had come through after Teyla came in hot.

"Come on Sheppard, where the hell are you?" She heard Lorne mumble as he still watched the wormhole, weapon poised to fire if needed.

As if by some mental link a blur of black came through both faster, higher and harder than Rodney and come through. The body was followed by several shots from whoever of whatever was pursuing the team.

"Close the gate, get that shield up," Lorne shouted as he watched the body of John Sheppard land just to his side at the foot of the ramp.

Elizabeth moved faster than lighting to John side, watching as he rolled on his back and blinked a few times to clear his vision. Giving him the once over she could see no major wounds or causes for concern. There was the cut on his forehead which he had probably gained as he hit the ramp and his wrist looked like it was at a funny angle, but he looked in one piece so it claimed her a little. She was so focused on the man in front of her she hadn't heard the call for a medical team. It was only when she saw Heard the broad Scottish accent of her chief medical officer did she look up.

Ronon, Teyla and Rodney were all on their feet with a member of the medical staff at their side. All looked well and seemed to be moving on the own steam except Rodney who was being his normal self and complaining about some invisible injury. Hearing that Elizabeth knew he would be fine. Turning her attention back to the man whose hand she was now holding she moved a little as Carson put a collar around John's neck and instructed for a spinal board to be used on him. She heard John start to protest till he caught her gaze and quickly silenced as he felt her stroke his knuckles with her thumb. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze she let go and moved back so the medical team could move in and secure him on the spinal board. She stood up and watched as he was carried away towards the infirmary, Dr. Beckett asking him questions as they moved. It was only when she felt a hand on her arm did she turn and look around at her surroundings.

"Trust Colonel Sheppard to be the one to come in injured. On saying that he does have a reputation to uphold." Major Lorne said, laughing a little to try and lighten the mood.

"Only John could make that grand an entrance, and destroy half the gate room in the process," Elizabeth added as she looked around and surveyed the damage.

"He'll be fine and dandy as always. He has wraith ass to kick remember, and he doesn't want to leave you." Lorne adding the last bit a little quieter so only she could hear him.

"Thank you for staying back. I am not going to ask how you knew but thank you, Evan." Using the majors given name so he knew she was genuine.

"All in a day's work. Now it really is time to get cleaned up and checked over." Giving Elizabeth a nod of his head before turning and instructing his team to follow him.

Elizabeth watched for a few minutes as people came in and started the clean up of the fallen rubble from the damaged ceiling and walls. She was proud of how quickly everyone pulled together without orders or instructions. She knew they needed no supervision so she gave them a curt nod as she made her way up the stairs and through the control room to her office. Once inside she closed the door over and sat down at her desk. She didn't bother to even attempt to work but pushed her chair back and leaned into it as she closed her eyes.

How many more times was he going to do this? How much more could she take watching him come back battered and bruised, in some cases hardly alive? She knew they had no choice, it was who they were, but it don't make it any easier. She was so lost in her own thought she jumped a little when she heard a knock on her door. Opening her eyes, she smiled as she saw Chuck enter with a steaming coffee in one hand and a pack of sandwiches in the other.

"Just what's needed while you wait for news, plus Colonel Sheppard will have my head for not making you at least attempt to eat." Placing the cup and sandwiches on the desk.

"Thank you, Chuck, nice to know someone cares." Giving him one of her rare but most sincere smiles.

"No problem ma'am, I know how much trouble Colonel Sheppard causes you." Turning and leaving Elizabeth alone again.

Looking at the coffee and sandwiches she knew she should at least attempt to eat like Chuck suggested, but the coffee seemed more appealing at that moment in time. Picking the cup up she inhaled deeply before taking a drink. It wasn't the coffee she was used to but after many attempts by Chuck, he and finally perfected the art of making her coffee just how she liked it. Halfway through the coffee her stomach gave a low rumble, protesting at the fact she was only having coffee so she gave in and picked the sandwiches up.

She was just finishing the second one when her earpiece came to life and she heard her chief medical officers accent calling her name. Tapping her ear she informed the doctor she was on her way, but not before she picked up her coffee cup and swallowed the remaining liquid.

Entering the infirmary she was not surprised to see a gaggle of people around one bed. She could make out the tall broad figure of Ronon, the small petite frame of Teyla and she could see the white coat of Carson Beckett. She couldn't see Rodney McKay, but she could hear him so she knew he was nearby. Approaching the gathering of people she suspected were gathered around a certain Colonel's bed, she hung back to listen to the conversation.

"Rodney you are perfectly fine to leave. Every test and scan came back normal. Please go and find some ancient artifact or gadget to mess around." She heard the doctor tell her chief scientist.

"As for you Colonel, you can stay still. You have a few broken ribs to go with that wrist, not to mention the cut on your head. I can only imagine the bumps and bruises that will appear over the next few days after that flying entry you made. I am surprised you didn't do more damage to yourself." The doctor told the now moaning Colonel.

Now was the time to step up and make her presence known. She knew John was about to protest loudly about being kept in and how he was fine. She needed to pacify him before he got all worked up. Taking the few steps need she stopped at the foot of John's bed and watched as he saw her and gave her his best fly boy smile, but not before wincing as he tried to sit up. Carson's hand came to rest on his shoulder to hold him still before he made to sit up completely. Elizabeth looked over at Ronon and Teyla before she looked at the next bed which had a still grumpy Rodney Sitting on it.

"Good to see at least three members of the team made it back unscathed. Shame the same can't be said for their leader. "Raising her eyebrow as she looked at John.

"Now is our cue to leave, the cavalier has arrived," Ronon said as he looked at Teyla and Rodney. "Thanks, doc." Giving the doctor a thump on the shoulder as he turned to leave, Teyla and Rodney following behind him.

Once they were gone Elizabeth moved around the side of the bed and looked between her chief medical officer and chief military office. She knew this was going to be the usual battle of wills to if see if John stayed in the infirmary. Her hands were resting on the bed as she looked at Carson and waited to see what he had to say. She wasn't surprised when she felt a set of fingers do a crawling motion over her own and a hand slide over to cover hers. She never moved or looked down but still contained to watch the doctor and what for his medical opinion.

"Not sure if you heard but Colonel Sheppard has a broken wrist, four broken ribs, that cut on his head and by tomorrow a whole heap of bruises that will probably cover his body from head to toe." I would like to keep him here just to be on the safe side, he did take a very hard tumble." Looking at Elizabeth then John.

"Please doc, it's not like I am going to fly a jumper of chase wraith around. I can hardly undo my shirt buttons never mind anything else. How about if I promise to go straight to bed when I get in, Elizabeth will make sure I do. You'll take me to straight to bed won't you Elizabeth?" Not realising the double meaning of his words till he saw Elizabeth turn a lovely shade of red.

"I won't hear the end of this till I let you out will I. Elizabeth, can you hand the good Colonel and make sure he goes straight to bed and rests?" Carson asked as he looked between the two people in front of him.

"He will indeed Carson, but only if you're sure he can go." Looking at John then Carson.

"He can go then, plenty rest," he started to say as he watched Elizabeth help John sit up and swing his legs off the bed. "And no strenuous activities either." As John slid his arm around Elizabeth's waist.

Elizabeth looked up at the doctor and he saw she had gone an even deeper shade of red than before. She really needed to leave and quickly. She felt Jong holding back on the laughing, not being sure if that was to save the pain from his current injuries or the ones she might give him. Making their way slowly and steadily through the city they finally made it to Elizabeth's room, purely because she had a bigger bed. Opening the door and walking inside she felt John faulted in his footing, the mediation finally kicking in that John had taken. Moving over to the bed she pulled the covers back with one hand as she eased John down to sitting. Bending down she made light work of his boots and sock before having him to his feet again and pulling his BDU pants down. John swayed as he stood he so Elizabeth made taking his pants off as quick as possible. Sitting him back down she undid the buttons on his shirt and went to take it. The problem was his wrist cast was getting caught on his sleeve since his sleeve was pushed back to get the cast on. After undoing the cuff button, the shirt slid off and joined the pile of John clothes on the floor. Leaving his t-shirt on she got John to lie down and pulled the covers over him.

After removing her clothes, she pulled on a tank top and climbed into bed. She pulled the covers herself and settled down on her side facing John. Even though he was half asleep John managed to slip his arm under Elizabeth's head and wrap it around her. She settled with her head on his shoulder and her arm over his waist. She was just starting to fall asleep when she heard John start to mumble.

"Sorry about today. The attack was over in seconds. We got hit right at the gate after we dialled home." John started to tell her.

"Shhh, go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow, right now you need to rest." Placing a kiss to his cheek as she reached up stroked his other cheek.

John murmured something before he finally gave in and feel asleep, with Elizabeth falling asleep just after him. They had both suffered, one physically, the other mentally yet they were still together. Safe in the knowledge the other was beside them every step of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- After reading the reviews from the previous chapter (which I thank you greatly for) I realised I dropped the ball in one of the ficlets. I never actually stated what was in the bag did I *faceplam*. So to make up for that I tried to write an add-on. The problem was my little add on ended up turning into this. So firstly I do apologise for missing out the whole point of one of the prompts, and second I want to apologise for the fact this went way over anything I have posted yet. I hope when you read it you stick with it and I promise to A) keep on point with the actually meaning of the prompt and B) keep them a lot shorter than this. So after my very long winded AN on with the story.**

* * *

 **"What's in the bag and why are you hiding it here?" Part two.**

When John woke he was a little disorientated, he was sure he had fallen asleep with Elizabeth in his arms. Looking around he couldn't find any proof she had been there. Then he spotted it, a small post-it type note stuck on the cover of his book. Rubbing his eyes, he rolled onto his side and was instantly greeted with the smell of oranges and a slight linger of vanilla. Yes, she had definitely been there when he fell asleep. Reaching over for the small piece of paper he buried his face deeper into the pillow, Elizabeth's shampoo and perfume overpowering his senses. Grabbing the note he rolled back over to look up at the ceiling. Bring the note up in front of him he smiled at the writing, running his finger over the small note. Lying with a silly grin on his face he read the note twice just to make sure he had got it right.

"John, when I woke you looked so cute and peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you. I had work to do so I left you asleep. Unless there is impending doom, gloom or wraith attack then I am planning on being down by 19:00hrs. I should be free by say 19:30hrs if you want to swing by my quarters. Love E, XXX"

He could most definitely swing by her quarters at 19:30hrs. He loved the fact she used twenty-four-hour clocks in her notes and messages to him. His military training had drummed it into him, but she was civilian so could use a twelve-hour clock if she wanted. Placing the note back on his book, he looked at his watch and saw he still had three hours till she even finished. Getting off his bed he stood and stretched his arms to the sky, his muscles stretching and waking fully. Looking down at his now crumpled t-shirt and creased jeans he thought briefly about get changed. Walking to his closet he concluded his t-shirt could be changed but his jeans were good for now. Pulling off his rumpled one he grabbed the first thing his hands landed on. It turned out to be a shirt which happened to be already buttoned up. Buttons were too much effort so he normally just pulled them over his head to save on the whole doing them. When he was satisfied he was at least presentable he gave his hair its usual ruffle and went to leave his quarters.

He was halfway to the door when he remembered something. Turning back around he walked to the bed and lifted the covers so he could see underneath the bed. He knew she would have remembered, but he checked anyway. Sure enough the bag was gone, never mind. She did say he might get to find out later what was in the bag if he was good of course. Well, he had been good by his standards so there was hope. Dropping the covers he made his way back to the door and left his quarters.

He had been wondering around with no actual destination in mind when he found himself in the commissary. Well, since he was there he could do with some food. Taking a tray, he got a bottle of water and his customary turkey sandwich. He debated between cake and fruit for dessert, deciding his sweet tooth outweighed his health tooth. Looking around for somewhere to sit he saw Ronan and Teyla sitting near the window. Making his way to sit with his friends he couldn't help smile, his friends and sparring partners were back.

"Hey guys, glad you're both back." Giving them both a genuine smile to show he meant what he said.

"It is good to be back. How are you holding up? Stuck planetside can't not be all that fun." Teyla inquired as she picked at her salad.

"I am not gonna lie, it sucks. I suppose I get to spend more time with Eli..." But stopped when he released what he was about to say.

Their relationship was not a secret, but he wasn't a one for sharing personal details. Picking his sandwich up he took a bite, not only to give his mouth something to do but so he didn't have to see the smug grins on his friends faces at his near confession. They were all silent for a few minutes as they ate till John got bored with the quite. A conversation about their time off world was safe so he asked them both about what he had been missing. After nearly an hour of catching up with the antics of his friends when he wasn't there to supervise them, they all ended up laughing. Between plants that sounded very similar to venomous flytraps and a slide down a muddy slope head first, he could now definitely say he was missing being out there with his team. When the conversation drew to a close John decided to try his luck.

"So who's going to spar with me now? You guys do owe me spending so much time away and leaving me here bored." John asked hopefully as he looked at Teyla first then Ronan.

"You know how to make a guy feel guilty. Come on then Sheppard, I am sure I can beat you ass before I turn in for the evening." Ronan chuckled as he stood from the table and looked at John.

"Yes," he called triumphant, finally able to do something. "Caught you later Teyla," John called over his shoulder as he strode through the commissary after Ronan.

When they reached the training gym after grabbing John's bag from his room, John quickly got changed. He was dying to do some exercise. Ronan eyed up the bandage that still covered his arm and looked at John as they circled each other on the training mats.

"It's fine, docs just being cautious. Probably because it's me, and the fact Elizabeth will kick ass if it doesn't heal right. " both men laughing at they knew Elizabeth would not be impressed if he wasn't up and out there soon.

After only three minutes, John found himself eating mat. He was so out of practise he wasn't surprised. What didn't help was the smug look on Ronan's face. Getting back up he shook himself off and started to circle the room again. Ronan mimicked his movements, both their sparring sticks swirling through the air as they moved. John took the first swiped but was easily blocked by Ronan. After several more swipes John found he was flat on his back with Ronan kneeling beside him, a sparring stick across his throat. Ronan couldn't keep the smug grin off his face as he moved and offered John his hand.

After more than an hour of sparring, John had to say he spent more of his time on the floor than actually sparring. He was so going to have to get more training in, his muscles ached from lack of use. After replacing the sparring sticks, John turned to thank Ronan before grabbing his bag to head for a shower. As he reached for his bag he saw a small streak of blood on the dressing covering his arm. Now he was in trouble.

"You better hide that before she sees, she is gonna kick your ass for banging it up." Ronan laughed as he saw John look at his arm.

"She will not be best pleased, time to go and see if Carson can keep it between us." Shouldering his bag and heading out the gym.

"Carson you there?" John hollowed as he entered the infirmary.

Dropping his bag he went to look for the doctor but stopped when he saw Carson come towards him.

"What this time colonel Sheppard? On saying that by the way your dressed I would say sparring. Let me see." Inclining his head to the bed they were standing next to.

John sat on the bed and held his arm out towards Carson.

"I should have known, you were told to be careful till the stitches knitted." Looking at the blood-streaked dressing on John's arm.

Carson decided if he could take a sparring stick to his arm he could take the dressing being pulled off fast and sharply. Carson couldn't help smile as John winced as the dressing was yanked off. Carson cleaned the area and found to his surprise, it wasn't as bad as he first thought.

"You're lucky, it's only a tiny split. It doesn't need anything other than a new dressing. Sit still till I get one." Carson said as he went to retrieve a new dressing.

Once the dressing was applied and Carson had cleared up John jumped down and looked at Carson. Carson knew what was coming, he could tell by the fact John hadn't left as soon as he was done.

"If she asks I will not lie, I can't lie to her you know that. I can tell her it's healing and you should be back by the end of the week, that's the best you're getting Colonel." Carson said as he cleared away his supplies.

"Thanks doc, that's good enough for me," John said as he headed out the door for his much-needed shower.

Looking at his watch he saw he was only forty-five minutes away from 19:30 hrs. He was lucky that his years spent out in the field had trained him to be ready quickly. Reaching his quarters, he dropped his gym back and went straight to the bathroom. Peeling his sweaty clothes off he dropped them on the floor and switched the shower on. After taking a shower that by his standards was long, he got out and got dried, making sure his dressing was still in place. Standing in front of his closet he looked over his clothes. A long sleeved shirt was a good idea, no dressing on show that way. A pair of sweatpants would not go with a shirt so jeans it was. He was hoping he might get lucky so buttons were a no, zipper and one button were easier. Pulling out his black jeans he debated on boxers but shoved his jeans straight on, Commando was the way forward tonight. He was now fifteen minutes away from meeting Elizabeth and found himself checking how he looked in the mirror. His appearance was never a big thing for him, his life was BDU's or dress blues. The rest was whatever felt comfortable when he wasn't being a fully fledged office of the USAF.

Finally deciding he looked fine he sat on the bed and stuck his feet in his sneakers. Checking the time he made his way out his quarters and through the half illuminated city to Elizabeth's quarters, arriving spot on 20:30 hrs. Taking a deep breath, he swiped his hand over the door and was surprised when it opened without hearing or seeing movement behind it. Sure enough when he entered there was no sign of Elizabeth. Looking around the room he checked everywhere till he saw movement out the corner of his eye. The door that lead to the balcony was open and the sea breeze had caused the curtains to move. Slowly moving forward he stopped as he approached the open.

"Elizabeth, you out there?" Standing still as he waited for a reply.

"Out here John, sorry I got a little carried away setting up. Come on out, but bring the pillows off my bed when you come out." Elizabeth replied as she added the final touches to her balcony.

John had never been out on the balcony off Elizabeth's room. He knew it was there and it wasn't as big as the one off her office, but that was it. Taking slow tentative steps, he made his way out after picKing up the two pillows from her bed. Coming through the curtain the sight before him mesmerised him. He knew all balconies had a view out over the city and the water, but that wasn't the most intriguing sight. Elizabeth had gone to what looked like a lot of trouble to set out a picnic of sorts, pillows covering the metal floor and a small table covered with dishes from the commissary. There were candles set out around the edges on the floor, the sea air not reaching them to snuff out their flickering flame. Yet the sight that held his gaze and had him slack jawed was the woman who stood looking at him. He went to speak, but his voice had somehow been left back in the room behind him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but still nothing. Elizabeth seemed to sense John's sudden lack of speech and decided to rescue him.

"Here, pass them to me and I will set them down here. Why don't you pull up a cushion and have a seat." Gesturing to the floor around them.

The best John could do was reach out and pass her the pillows as he grunted something that was supposed to be 'here' but sounded more like 'urgh'. John looked around and bent to sit on the closest cushion. After sitting down, he shuffled around till he had managed to get at least half comfortable. Sitting crossed legged with shoes on was not good. Looking between his footwear and Elizabeth he made the decision the shoes had to go. Pulling them off he looked around before he turned and sent them sailing through the air and back into Elizabeth's room. All Elizabeth could do was laugh at John and his lack of romance. After his shoes were safely thrown behind him John's attention was drawn back to the woman who was making her way to sit beside him. Reaching out his hand to her he couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face.

"You look amazing. I take it that's new, or is it just new to me? I haven't seen it before or has it been ..."John asked as Elizabeth took his hand bent down to kiss him, instantly silencing him.

"You wanted to know what was in the bag, well here you go. I decided I needed a change from the usual red top and BDU pants so asked Teyla to see what her people could make or trade for me. I have to say I am very impressed, more so when it can make you ramble like a fool." Kneeling down in front of John as she placed a kiss just under his ear as he spoke.

"Well, I am more than impressed, who would have thought the usual drab red could be made to look so damn... HOT." Reaching his hand out and placing it on Elizabeth's hip.

"Well, I am pleased you like it, wait till you see what's under it." Smirking as she kissed John and swallowed the growl that left his mouth at her words.

At hearing there was a lot more to the outfit Elizabeth was wearing than just the red dress, John's jeans instantly became tight across his groin. The woman could drive him mad with just her words. Taking the free hand that had been sat ideally at his side John reached up and slid it up Elizabeth's arm, slowly making his way up till his fingers were tangled in her hair and he was pulling her closer to deepen their kiss. The kiss went from teasing and light to deep, passionate and lust filled. It was Elizabeth who broke the contact, her tongue running along John's bottom lip before she sucked it between her teeth and nipped at it.

"Let's eat now before my best-laid plans go astray. We have all night to do this," brushing her hand across the front of John's jeans causing his hips to buck at the caress. "I need to feed you so you can keep your strength up." Grinning as she felt John's body react to the briefest of touches.

"Tease." John groaned as Elizabeth moved away and sat beside him.

Elizabeth just giggled as she reached across for the bottle and glasses John hadn't seen when he sat down.

"So is it a perk of authority that you get the bubbly when we trade?" Watching as Elizabeth uncorked the bottle and poured out two glass of deep red wine.

"There has got to be an upside to being me, even if it's just the odd bottle of the good stuff." Passing John a glass as she picked her own up.

Raising her glass she looked at John and their eyes meet over the glasses filled with the dark red liquid. She could lose herself in them eyes. The depth and emotions she saw swirling in them sometimes left her breathless.

"To home and family, both near and far," Elizabeth said as she touched her glass to John's. "To us," John replied as she nodded in agreement and they both took a drink.

They both seemed lost in thought after their toast, feelings of the past, present and the future spanning their minds. John couldn't help think of Elizabeth's words about home and family, both of which he had found in Atlantis, more so now he had her in his life. Looking at Elizabeth he saw she was going over memories of what they had left behind and what they gave up to be sat where they were.

"I thought you said there was food somewhere, or was you plan to ply me with booze and get me drunk so you could have you wicked way me." Taking her hand in his as he stirred her from her contemplations.

"Food, yes we have that." Putting her glass down and pulling the table of food a little closer.

Between feeding themselves and each other, the food was quickly consumed. After placing all the empty dishes back on the table, John stood up and moved the table to the side of the balcony. Coming back to stand beside where Elizabeth was sat, he wasn't sure if he wanted to just lie down beside her and pull her to his side or make love to her like it was their last moments in the universe. Sitting down beside her he took her hand in his and linked their fingers together. Bring them up to his face he marvelled at the contacts between the two, his dark tanned skin against the white porcelain of Elizabeth's. Feeling her soft warm palm against his more calloused one he couldn't help himself from placing kisses to each of her fingertips. He was so caught up in marvelling at their joined hands he didn't see Elizabeth move closer till he felt her other hand move over his shoulder and into his hair. She started gently ruffling the small hairs on his nape before moving up till her hand was in the mess that was his hair.

"John." Elizabeth rasped out, her voice a cross between a moan and a growl.

John didn't say a word, he much preferred his way of communicating. Closing the gap between them, he placed his lips on Elizabeth's, the touch sending sparks through his body, down his spine and straight to his groin. His lips tingled as he moved them to capture her mouth, his tongue pushing against her lips seeking entry. When John's lips meet hers Elizabeth was lost, desire shot through, starting in her stomach and seeing tendrils of fire between her legs. The hand she still had in his hair she used to try and pull him into her. As his tongue pushed against her lips when he deepens the kiss she was in no position to say no. Her lips parted and his tongue plundered her mouth, duelling with hers for domination. The kiss went on for what felt like an eternity, there body's drawing closer together as the passion simmered between them.

It wasn't till his pheromone-induced brain felt her hand under his shirt on his bare skin and her breasts pressed tightly against his chest did he ease out of the kiss and rest his head in the crook of Elizabeth's neck. Their breathing was ragged and their hearts raced as they sat holding each other catching their breath. With his face resting against Elizabeth's neck John wasn't going to miss the opportunity to place small open mouthed kisses to her skin, making his way back and forwards till he had made it to her collarbone. Licking and nipping his way along it, he came to her throat and used his tongue to lick the full length of neck, his desire building at the sounds leaving Elizabeth's mouth. Elizabeth was not ideal as John ravaged her neck and throat, her hands roaming the expanse of skin she could reach under his shirt. Moving a little, she managed to get her hands between them and made a start on his shirt buttons. It wasn't till John felt a cool breeze hit his skin did he realise Elizabeth had all the buttons loose and was trying to push it off his shoulders. Moving one arm at a time John let the sleeves of the shirt fall so he could move his arms out of it. The shirt fell to the floor behind him as he returned his hands to Elizabeth's body, one he placed on her back and the other was on her hip.

After kissing her neck and throat, John's moved down till he was kissing the skin on her chest. He kept up his play of kisses and licking till he reached the top of her cleavage, the swell of her breasts showing above the low cut V of her dress. Moving his hand on her back he felt for the fastening of the free and was pleased to feel it was a lace type material holding the dress closed. Smiling as his tongue darted along the top of her breast, he started to undo the tie that kept the dress in place. Elizabeth's hand had stroked her way all over John's back, selling his muscles move under her fingertips. From his backs, she moved up and down his sides till she was stroking through the course hair that covered his chest. She heard the sharp intakes of breath as her finger flicked over his nipples, his teeth nipping whatever skin they were on when she caught them. With one hand still laid on his chest playing with his nipples, Elizabeth followed the hair of his chest down his stomach to the waistband of his jeans. She was pleased he hadn't bothered with a belt, belts made undressing him take longer.

John had just unhooked the last bit of tie holding on the dress when he felt Elizabeth's hand on the zipper of his jeans. He sucked in a sharp breath and hissed as he felt her hand brush his arousal, he was very turned on by their outdoor foreplay. Moving his hands to Elizabeth's shoulders he hooked the straps of the dress off and let them fall away. What he hadn't expected was the sight of the thinner red straps still sitting on Elizabeth's shoulder. His eyes followed the dress as it fell away from Elizabeth's body, his vision blurred by the site of Elizabeth's creamy white breasts covered in a red lace type material. This woman could make use for red in so many different ways. He hadn't thought it was possible that the sight in front of him could make him harder, but it did. The fact that Elizabeth had her hand in his jeans and found him at full attention and uncovered.

"Commando John? Didn't see you as the bare all and let it hang out type of person." Quickly wrapping her slender hand around his throbbing member.

"Lizabeth, I think we should take this indoors. It's not exactly warm out here." Just as the wind blew a small breeze on their passion coated skin.

"How about we make our own heat?" Raising her eyebrow as she made the suggestion to John.

John didn't answer as he put his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders and pushed back against the cushions. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as she felt how much John wanted her as her leg brushed his groin. When she was lying down moved on to his knees and went level with her waist. Starting at her face he let his eyes rake over her body. From her messy splayed hair, her desired filled green eyes, down her chest to her red lace covered breasts. Across her taut and muscled stomach to where her dress now pooled at her hips. His hands had been ideal long enough as he reached out and took hold of the dress in both hands. Even with the dress gathered in his hands he used his index fingers to rest on her skin as she tilted her hips so he could work the dress down and off. With the slow pace he was dragging the dress off, his fingers trailed over her skin causing her to skin to flush even with the cool sea breeze now blowing around the city.

As John moved the dress passed her hips he couldn't help lick his lips when he saw her wearing a matching set of red panties to go with her bra. He would have to thank Teyla somehow for finding this little number. It was so Elizabeth and so right. When he finally got the dress off he turned and placed it carefully on the floor behind him, he would so have to see her in it again. Standing up he let his jeans drop to the floor and kicked his sneakers and jeans off at the same time. Elizabeth could help smile at she looked at John. He was stood as naked as the day he was born on her balcony, his erection standing tall and proud with moonlight playing across his tanned and muscled body. His his training in the Air Force and now in the Pegasus Galaxy were certainly not wasted.

Looking down at Elizabeth lay out on the mixed matched cushion his erection gave a definite jolt. Her skin looked nearly transparent with the play of the moon across it, especially with the red of her underwear against her skin. He needed to touch her and feel and lose himself in her. Dropping to his knees again he started at her feet which he noticed were bare and started to kiss his way up her legs. When he reached her knees he swapped legs and started at the other foot. When he reached her other knee he didn't stop but continued up to come to a stop on her across her stomach he came back down the other leg to her knee before stopping. Shifting his weight a little and opening his legs a little to relieve the ache in his groin he moved so he was still kneeling at her waist, but his face was level with hers. Running his fingers through her hair he brought his hands down her cheek and cupped her face. Locking his eyes with here's he just looked at her, taking in her beauty as he did.

"Lizabeth, I love you." The words leaving his mouth before he could stop them.

Elizabeth felt the tears brimming at the corner of her eyes, John's words stirring up so many different emotions in her. Running her hands up his back as she brought one to his cheek and the other to his hair she returned the gesture in kind.

"I love you too, John." Bring his head down so she could kiss him.

The kiss started as a confirmation of the declaration of love that had passed between them but soon turned to smouldering passion as their desire for each other built to boiling. Using the hand Elizabeth had in John's hair, she moved it down his back and around his hip, coaxing him to bring his body to rest between her open thighs. When he was settled Elizabeth moved her hand so it gently stroked John's aching member. Shifting her hips she bucked up so he brushed against her causing him to buck his hips towards her. That was all it took for him to take his weight on his elbows as he pushed forward and joined their bodies together. He stilled when he was sheathed deep inside her, savouring the sensation of the intimate contact.

"John, I need you." Elizabeth moaned out as she rocked her hips.

John took the hint and started to move, starting the slow dance that would bring them both to a shattering completion. As they called each others names and John sank into Elizabeth's waiting arms the whole universe seems to still, holding on to the perfect moment. As the world stopped spinning and they came back to their senses, John moved to the shifted his weight off Elizabeth. Lying down beside her he pulled her closer as he felt her skin cool, there sweaty bodies cooling quickly with the air.

"No matter how beautiful this is, you're getting cold. We should go inside before we have to take you to the infirmary with hyperthermia." Running his hand up and down her spine.

"If you let go there are some blankets behind you, I am more than happy to stay here with you like this." Moving back a little so John could reach behind him for the blankets.

John turned a little and groped around till his hand landed on a couple of blankets and what he was sure was the duvet from the bed. Taking one blanket, he draped it over Elizabeth before reaching for the other. Covering them both with it, he used the duvet to tuck around Elizabeth before he pulled her back to him and felt her snuggle in tight to his chest. With one arm tucked between them and one draped over his waist Elizabeth gave a content sigh. She had never felt this content in a long time. Lying under the stars of the pegasus Galaxy, tucked up with the man she loved life couldn't be sweeter. Drawing lazy circles through the hairs on John's chest she looked up and saw him looking down at her.

"I take it you liked what was in the bag then?" Elizabeth asked John as she placed a kiss to his chest and her breath blew across his nipple, causing it to pucker and made him groan.

"Oh hell yeah, I understand why you wanted to hide it now. I have to say I don't fancy Chuck seeing your underwear or worse Rodney." The thought causing them both to shudder. "Teyla can most definitely go shopping for you again." Placing a kiss to her temple as he felt his eyes grow heavy.

"Love you, Lizabeth," John mumbled against Elizabeth's hair.

"Love you too, John," Elizabeth replied as she let the yawn she had been holding back escape.

"Sleep, Elizabeth. We have forever to snuggle." Turning so he could wrap himself around Elizabeth.

Elizabeth cuddled into John as she fell asleep with the stars of the Galaxy shining down on them both. As sleep calmed John he couldn't think of a better way to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-This went way over as it took on a mind of its own. Still adding it here as it part of the one line thing I was sent. It's only a single chapter due to its length. Hope you enjoy it, even with its length. Have done an edit so this should now have been corrected for rank errors.**

* * *

 **All I heard was "I swear it will be fun" then we were in jail.**

When the gate opened and only three of the seven people who had gone through it came back Elizabeth was not to happy. Looking at the three scientists as they walked down the ramp towards her she looked them over from head to toe. There weren't any signs of battle or mistreatment so that was at least a good start. When the two men and the one woman stopped just in front of Elizabeth she waited for an explanation as to where the rest of the team were. When all three ducked their heads and became interested in their boot laces she cleared her throat and waited for them all to look back up.

"So who's going to tell me this story then? I would like an explanation as to where Dr. Beckett, Dr. McKay, Ronan and Colonel Sheppard are. When you're ready of course." Trying not to let the anger in her voice come through to sharply.

"Well what it is...it was an accident...we weren't there when it happened." All three scientist seem to sputter and stutter out at the same time.

"One of you tell me where the others are, sooner rather than later." Glaring at the three people in front of her.

"Dr. Weir, they were arrested last night. As far as we know they're in jail awaiting your arrival to get them out and sort out costs for damages caused." One of the science team finally blurted out so quick Elizabeth was lucky she heard them.

Just brilliant. In jail again. She stood for a minute and weighed up her options, rubbing her temple with her left hand as she did.

"You three get checked out at the infirmary. I will put my best diplomatic face on and go and save their sorry asses again. Dismissed." As she turned and walked back up the stairs to head through the control room to her office.

Sitting down at her desk she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, taking a few measured breaths. She needed to find that place she needed to be in mentally to get her team back and not kill them when she had. Tapping her ear piece she asked Chuck to dial the planet and ask if it was okay for her to come through and negotiate her people's release. Standing back up she straightened her red top and slid her arms in her jacket which was on the back of her chair. Zipping the jacket up she walked out her office and took measured and calming steps towards Chuck.

"There waiting for you Dr. Weir. They have said to proceed straight to the city and someone will meet you on the route. I have Major Lorne's team assembled at the gate ready for departure." Dropping his head as he added the last bit.

Elizabeth just raised her eyebrow at Chuck when he mentioned the security, team. She knew he was right calling them, and John would go mad if she turned up alone.

"Thanks, Chuck, see you soon I hope." Nodding her head to him as she walked away to meet the security team at the foot of the ramp.

"Time to go save Colonel Sheppard's ass again boys." Elizabeth heard Major Lorne say to his team as she stepped up to him and he passed her a flak jacket.

They both went through the Stargate together and got swept to the planet through the wormhole. Stepping out onto the other side of the gate Elizabeth looked around. There was nothing special about, trees and bushes lined a beaten path that obviously lead away from the gate and into the village. Walking down the stairs she waited for her security team to appear out the gate and come to stand behind her. Nodding at Major Lorne she set off in long even strides down the path heading towards the village.

They had just about reached the village boundary when the team saw a tall well-dressed man stood waiting for them.

"Welcome to our village. I am sorry we could not have meet under better circumstances. I am Nathaniel, the village elder and head of the council. If you will follow me we shall get this matter resolved quickly and you can have your men back safely." Bowing his head and gesturing towards the village.

Elizabeth and Major Lorne fell in step as the rest of the team followed just behind and off to the sides. They had all areas covered if needed be, better to be safe than sorry. Walking through the village they looked at the various stalls and people as they passed, taking in what would probably be the last look at the planet before they were banished for whatever her team had done this time.

"I will take you to see your men after I have gone over the events that transpired last night and the reason they are incarcerated. Hopefully when I take you to them we can release them and you can head back to your own world." Nathaniel said as he stopped in front of a very impressive building.

After being shown inside and seated at a large oval shaped wood table, Nathaniel read out a list of charges that were being brought against Major Shepherd and the rest of the men. She sat and listened carefully to their drunken antics and the damage that they had caused. She kept her head held high no matter how tempted she was to take it in her hands and shake it. A list of damages was presented to her and she sat for nearly 2 hours going over it, finally coming up with a list of supplies and medicines she was willing to trade to compensate them for the trouble.

"I will lead you to your men now Dr. Weir, follow me, please," Nathaniel said as he stood up and turned to a door that was located just behind him.

Ten minutes later Dr. Weir found herself stood in front of four men who looked no worse for wear after their antics the night before. Looking at John first he started to smile but quickly ducked his head and looked down when he saw her face. Rodney wouldn't even meet her gaze and Carson just stood with an apologetic look on his face before looking down. Ronan being Ronan had a huge smile on his face and he was perfectly happy and bright. After the cell door was opened all four men stepped out and stood behind Elizabeth, John taking his normal place at her side.

"Let's go home boys, Major Lorne, lead the way, please. Nathaniel, I am sorry again for the trouble my boys caused," emphasizing the word boys as she looked at John. "They will be punished for their behavior when we return home." Nodding at Nataniel and heading out a door that lead back into the main village.

The walk to the gate was silent, only broke by the sound of birds and wildlife, or an odd cough from one of the team. Arriving at the DHD Major Lorne dialed Atlantis while Elizabeth stepped back and stood behind till only herself and Major Lorne where left. Stepping into the gates event horizon she walked out back onto the solid ground of Atlantis and said a silent pray for them all returning safely. Looking down she saw her "boys" trying to slink away from her before she had a chance to start.

"Colonel Shepard, Dr's McKay and Beckett, Ronon. Infirmary first and them my office when you're cleared. I will find you if you do not report here as soon as you're dismissed." Seeing all four men stop in their tracks and slowly turn around to face her.

None of the spoke but they did manage a collective head nod before practically turning around and running for the door. She watched them leave and shook her head, they had a lot of explaining to do. Trudging back up the stairs and across the control room she entered her office and dropped down into her chair with a thud. Looking at the work on her desk still to do she decided she would deal with the boys when they returned and not dwell on their behavior till they were facing her. Starting her computer up, she settled in for a couple of hours work, knowing it would take that long to clear all four of her team.

Sure enough, two and half hours later the group of wayward troublemakers made their way to her office and knocked on her door. Looking up she used her hand to indicate they should enter, watching as they all stepped in one by one and lined up in front of her desk.

"Who's going first then? I have had the official version so now let's hear it from the horse's mouth so to speak." Looking at each of the men in front of her.

It was Rodney who broke first.

"This is not my fault. All I heard was " I swear it will be fun" and then we were in jail. I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen." Rodney blurted out still looking at the floor.

"Snitch, so must for sticking together." Ronan hissed at Rodney as he glared at him.

"Colonel Sheppard, do you have anything to say here? You seem very quiet over there. Why don't you tell me about your little off world party." Locking eyes with John as he looked up.

As soon as the other three men saw their boss and leader lock eyes with the major they knew they were doomed. He would spill all and tell her everything, he wouldn't be able to help himself. He could never lie to Elizabeth and they all knew it, more so when they stood staring at each other.

"Well as you can imagine we had access to real ale, it's been a while and we had the good stuff as well, which probably didn't help. We were sat drinking when a couple of the locals decided to involve us in a local game. It wasn't too difficult and Rodney won every game. After five they thought he was cheating and things got a little heated. We asked them to play a different game when we got things settled and showed them how to play cards. It was all going so well and the drinks were flowing, a crowd had gathered to see who would win all out. Well, I won the last hand and stood up to do a sort of victory dance when it all kicked off. The loser was a little sore and started to get grumpy again. We didn't notice at first as we were a little busy...doing a conga line around the bar." John paused and tore his gaze away from Elizabeth and across at the men standing in line beside him.

He could see they all had their heads hung and eyes closed. All three were shaking their heads, probably from a cross between remembering what they did and what was coming. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he looked back up at Elizabeth's eyes and knew he was now even more likely to spill all the details. He caught a look of disgust and disappointment in her eyes when she looked at him and it cut him to the core. He hated seeing her look at him like that. He could deal with her looking at the others like that but not him. He had let her down and he hated himself for it.

"Is this the bit where you all ended up kissing some local girls which lead to the bar fight and the damage which we paid greatly for? " Turning her gaze to the other men in the room who nodded their heads silently.

"I am just beyond words at your behavior. You are supposed to be the best at what you do, the best Atlantis has to offer and this is how you act off world? I just have no words to tell you how disappointing I am in you all. Dr. Beckett, you should have regulated the alcoholic drinks, more so when you knew it had been awhile. Ronan how you find any of this remotely funny is beyond me. This may be what's normal for you but when you're on my team you tow the line, just like everyone else. Dr. McKay, you getting drunk is something I will never get. As for you Colonel Sheppard," here it came, the dressing down she had been building up to."You're their leader, I expected more from you. Lead by example." Turning her eyes back to her 2IC.

John looked up and had to look away, the fire and anger burning in her eyes could have made him burst into flames right there. John just hung his head, he was not the only one who was disappointed in him. He was mortified with his actions, especially since they hurt her. He kept his eyes glued to the muddy spots on his boots and never dared look up. He heard her rant at the others about having to prove themselves again and being stuck on land for two weeks unless it was an emergency. He saw movement out the corner of his eyes as his team and partners in crime were dismissed and made a quick exit. He stayed rooted to the spot as he glanced to his right to make sure whoever was last out shut the door. When he was sure he was the only one left he slowly lifted his head and looked at Elizabeth again. She had resumed her seat behind her desk which had been deserted as she built up to her discipline rant. Seeing her sat slumped back rubbing her temples he knew she had a headache, and it was made worse as he was the cause.

"Elizabeth..." John started to say but was cut off by her raising her hand.

"Save it, John, I am not in the mood to hear excuses. The drinking I expected, the dancing I can live with. Hell, even the bar fight was no surprise but kissing more women off world. John, you have to learn to keep you raging masculine hormones in check, you don't need to take every woman who throws herself at you. Just go, John, I can't deal with this right now." Standing up and turning her back to him.

John let out a huge sigh and shoved his hands in his pants pockets. He turned and made his way out of the office, dragging his feet as he left. He had to try and make things right. He hated seeing her like this, he had to try and make up for his mistakes. Heading back through the control room he felt everyone watching him, gossip in the city traveled fast. He would have to get one of the other to speak to Elizabeth, he needed her to know he hadn't kissed anyone at all in that bar. That would have to wait till tomorrow, though, first he needed a clean up. He was scruffy and his BDU pants were covered in mud. Making his way back through the city, he passed people who quickly avoided him or looked the other way when they saw him.

When he waved his hand over the door control to his room and the door opened he stepped inside and surveyed his room. Stepping away so the door could close he headed straight for the bathroom, stripping off his dirty uniform as he went. When he turned the shower on he was pleased that he didn't have to think much about the shower since it set itself perfectly for him. Standing under the hot spray he let it beat against his head and shoulders, massaging the tense muscles. After a good scrub down and a shave he switched the shower off and stepped out. Grabbing a towel he rubbed his legs and feet over before doing his chest and back. Wrapping the towel around his waist he left the bathroom and headed straight for his wardrobe. Pulling out a clean BDU he threw it on the bed before getting underwear and socks.

Sitting on the bed he finished getting dry before pulling on his clean uniform. Running the towel through his hair he looked at it in the mirror and decided he wasn't even going to both with a comb, it made no difference anyway. He had spent his time in the shower coming up with a plan to start and make up to Elizabeth for his cosmic size screw up. Looking himself over he headed out the door and down to the commissary. He hadn't eaten since the night before and he knew Elizabeth wouldn't have either. When he arrived he looked around to see if any of the other bad boys had made it there yet, but the place was just about empty. Gathering a tray, he helped himself to sandwiches and a couple of bits of fruit. Getting two bowls of Jell-O and some bottled water he scanned the tray over and made sure he had enough for them both. Once he was sure he picked the tray up and headed back out towards the infirmary.

He caught site of Carson as he entered the infirmary, sitting at this desk with his head in his hands. Placing the full tray on the nearest bed he stepped up to the doctor and placed his hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"You scared the life out me there. What brings you down here? You hate the place at the best of times." Turning in his chair to face John.

"Has Elizabeth been in or contacted you in let's say, the last hour?" Placing his hands in his pockets and looking at the doctor.

"No, why? Is she okay? You want me to go and see her?" Carson rattled out, trying to stand up from his seat.

"No, she's fine, well just a headache. My fault for what happened last night. Can you give me something to take up to her? I have her Lunch or dinner, or whatever the hell meal we are up to now." Inclining his head towards the tray on the bed behind him.

"Sure give me a second. Is this the start of "Elizabeth, I am a complete twat please forgive me" trip?" Walking over to the drugs cart and taking out a small cup and a bottle of pain meds.

"Here, making sure she eats with them, there pretty strong." Passing John the small paper cup. "Good luck colonel, you're going to need it." The doctor added before walking away and leaving John stood with the cup in his hand.

"Before you go can you do me a favor, please." Looking at Carson as he walked away.

"Already done, I told her when I submitted my report in person. She knows there was no kissing on your part, I told her we would have all killed you first if you had. Go and put things right John." Carson finished as he headed back to his desk.

Placing the meds on the tray John radioed Chuck to check she was still in her office. He knew she would be, but he wanted to make sure. When he cut off his radio he picked the tray up and went to the nearest transport, appearing a second later in the corridor just outside the main gate room. Taking the back stairs, he came out at the side of the control room, in direct view of Elizabeth's office. Standing watching her for a few seconds couldn't hurt, it would let him gauge her mood. She was still sat at her desk but had moved her computer back so she could rest her elbows on the desk. She had her eyes closed and the heels of her hands dug in either side of her temple. This was one of her more intense headaches, one that ended up with her on at least twenty-four-hour-bed rest when it hit full force if it wasn't stopped in mid-track. Squaring his shoulders and setting his back straight he made his way along the small corridor and into Elizabeth's office. He didn't knock or announce himself, that would give her a chance to back away.

"Here, I brought you something for that, you have to eat with them so I have food as well." Placing the tray on the desk and watching as Elizabeth bolted upright.

"John what are you doing..." But she halted her question when she saw the tray and the paper cup with meds in front of her.

"How long has it been that bad? Or has it been like that all day." Watching her wince as he sat on the corner of her desk in his usual spot.

"Just since lunch time. It's been building since then." Tipping the meds in her mouth and taking a drink from the bottle of water on her desk.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault again. Will you at least let me help you with a massage? You know you want to." Giving her his puppy dog face and eyes as he stood opposite her.

"Fine, but this does not mean you're forgiven. You have some major sucking up to do."

"I know I do. When I am done here you can eat your meal and take a soak in the bath. Then get an early night. Before you protest I will do some of this paperwork so it's not gonna mount up. No arguing." Bringing his finger to her warm and soft lips, silencing her instantly.

"Fine, I could do with a soak and an early night. Still needs more work though, especially since I banned Rodney from playing with his new ancient gadgets." Moaning a little at the pressure and sensations John's hands were causing in her heart and head.

"I will keep saying sorry for what happened today. I will behave till the next alien comes along and tries to gather followers and kill my friends and the people I care about the most in the galaxy. Anyway, stop talking and more eating." Tucking a stray strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

After ten minutes of going between Elizabeth's shoulders and temples, John moved his fingers and instantly missed the feel of her skin under his hands. Moving back around the desk he sat back down opposite her and looked at her as she was about to take a bite of her fruit.

"Feeling any better? I can do some more when I finished eating if it helps." Taking his sandwich and practically eating half the sandwich in the first bite.

"Thank you, John, it does feel a lot better. Since I am nearly done with dinner I will head back to my room and take that bath. Will help me relax more, maybe even shift this headache." Elizabeth said to John as she stood up from the desk and stretched her arms.

"Go then, I will do these. Or at least some of them. If you can't find me in the morning I will have died from "death by too many reports to read and sign." Laughing as he gave her one of his knee-trembling smiles.

"Yeah right, goodnight John." Turning to walk out the office as he sat at her desk and looked at all the stuff cluttering it.

"Goodnight Elizabeth, sleep well. Sorry again before you go." Looking up to see her turn and smile as she walked away.

Watching her walk away made his heart feel that little bit better, after what he did the night before he was glad to help. He would look out for her no matter what he had or haven't done, and he would make it better any way he could, just like he was doing now.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Next installment, hope you enjoy my lovelies and thank's for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

 **He sat her down and held her close before telling her the terrible news.**

John Sheppard tapped his earpiece and ended the call. He sat at his report covered desk and sighed. Why him? Why had the Galaxy given him the job of telling her? He sat and thought of all the ways he could tell her, but none seemed right. He knew he had been given the job to soften the blow, plus no one else had the guts. Making his way through the corridors he saw people look at him as if he was making his way to his imminent death. News traveled fast in the city, especially bad news.

Standing outside her office he knocked and stepped in, stealing himself as he entered. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked over to the small couch and sat down. Taking one hand out his pocket he looked up and patted the seat next to him. He saw her stand up and come to join him on the couch. He stood up as she approached, still trying to work out what he was going to say sitting. He sat her down and held her close before telling her the terrible news.

"Elizabeth, you know how we were flooded even with the shield up. Well, it turns out the city's supply of coffee was in one of the flooded rooms, it's all gone. We have no way of getting any soon, so we have to wait it out till either we get some sent with the supplies or we find some somewhere." Finally stopping so she could absorb his words.

"Let the withdrawal begin." Was all she could think of saying as she buried her face in his chest.

* * *

 **Are you kidding me? We're not "fine".**

"Are you kidding me? We're not "fine". We haven't been fine since Koyla and the wraith and the damn nanites. We can't go on like this Elizabeth, we can't just shut it all out hoping it will go away. People are noticing the difference, they keep asking me if you're okay. " Taking a step closer to her as she stood and looked out at the glistening water.

"John don't do this, don't push for something we can't have." Not taking her eyes off the ocean.

"Elizabeth, look at me," closing the gap between them till he was at her side. "Why can't we? You're civilian, not military. The city is still standing and so are it people. We have done this side by side until now and it's never got in the way. If anything it's made us stronger, more able to cope. I am sick of ignoring it, sick of fighting it." Lifting his hand and placing it over hers on the balcony rail.

John was right, she was sick and tired of facing each day alone. Wondering if the next battle would be won or lost, if he would be lost in whatever battle he faced. Feeling his hand on hers, she was about to pull it away but didn't, instead turning it over and letting her fingers slip through his. She was surprised how normal, how natural it felt as she took his hand in hers. Looking between there now joined hands she looked up and smiled, seeing him smile at the sight of their joined hands.

"Is this a yes?" Lifting their joined hands up and hovering them just in front of his mouth.

"Yes," Elizabeth whispered as she turned to face him. "Let's give it a go." Not being able to help the shiver that ran down her spine when she felt his lips on the back of her hand.

Using their joined hands as leverage he pulled her close so he could finally bring her into his chest and take her in his arms. Letting go of her hand he held her close as he whispered in her ear.

"One day at a time, we will get through this together."

* * *

 **"Perhaps you'll take me out one day, or do I have to make an appointment?"**

Weeks of round the clock repairs and trying to get supplies from their allies was hard work. They had hardly stopped since the Koyla incident. The odd wraith had even popped up to keep things in balance. Now as he sat in the commissary looking at his lunch he was sure he caught sight of a flash of red out the corner of his eye. There was only one person who wore that shade of red, and sure enough after scanning the room he saw who he was looking for. Leaving his tray, he stood up and picked his cup up, heading over to where Elizabeth was filling up her cup. Coming to stand beside her he couldn't help smile.

"Wow, this is a rare sight. Elizabeth Weir, out of her office and no tablet in hand. I haven't seen this in a while. You desk finally gave out under all that paperwork of did you finally delegate and share it around?" Seeing one of her rare smiles start at the corner of her mouth.

"Well you're on top form today aren't you. Someone slip something in you coffee or you finally beat Ronon's ass in the gym?" The smile growing as she spoke.

"Neither, you want to join me for lunch? I got mine already." Seeing her eye up his cup.

"Lead the way, saves going back to my office." Falling in step beside him as he led the way to where his abounded tray sat

They sat eating in silence for a few minutes, letting the hum and buzz of the chatter in the commissary wash over them. Sitting opposite each other John finally got a good look at Elizabeth, his first in at least three days that he knew of. He had hardly seen her over the past few weeks. Between fighting wraith and getting supplies, he had hardly been in the city. She seemed lost in her own world, staring off out the open window looking out at the ocean. He couldn't help but notice how tired she looked, the dark circles around her eyes giving away how little she had been sleeping.

"So what's your plans for the rest of today? You going to disappear back in that office and under that paperwork again.?" Seeing her drag her gaze away from the sea and look at him.

"Probably, needs doing at some point. Not like I have a pressing engagement or some exciting first contact to make. What about you? You're not due off world for a few days, you finally got some down time." Pushing her half full plate of food away.

"Well, I was thinking of maybe asking a beautiful lady I know out for dinner. Maybe a nice meal and some down time would help her relax and maybe just maybe help her get some sleep. She's been working way to hard recently and could use a break. " Not hiding the smirk that was on his face.

"She sounds like a lucky lady, she must be special for you to go all that trouble to look after her." Not being able to stop herself from responding to that grin on his face.

"Oh, she is. She is all I ever wanted, she just doesn't know it yet. I try to tell her in the little things I do, but I am not sure she fully understands. I know she pushes herself to hard and never lets up. She goes above and beyond her duty to her people, more so when they're in danger. She frets when her people are away and she won't rest till there all back in the fold. She never thinks what she does is enough and feels she always has to prove herself. What she doesn't see is how other people see her. She doesn't see the way people look up to her and admire her for her strength and compassion. How they all see what looking after them all does to her and how much that weight is starting to weigh her down. They try not to burden her and show her they have been taught well and can manage just fine. Most of all we all love her in one-way shape or form." Finally reaching across the table and taking her hand in his.

Elizabeth was speechless, she could feel the shimmer of tears in her eyes, but she held fast. She wasn't sure if it was the enormity of his words or the fact she was indeed bone tired. Between looking after the city and the nightmares, she was only getting a couple of hours sleep a night if she was lucky. She was still just staring at John when he broke the silence.

"Now I am pleased I managed that, Elizabeth Weir speechless. So since you have stopped eating and now seem speechless how about we go and clear away some of that paperwork together. Then we can see about arranging dinner and if I can manage it, I may get you into bed to sleep at a sensible time." Making sure he added sleep in the sentence so there was no room for misinterpreting his words.

"Now there is an offer I can't refuse. John Sheppard offering to do paperwork, I will never say no to that. As for the rest, we will see, not that I am saying no to either. Come on, let's go before you change your mind." Standing from the table and picking up her tray and coffee cup.

John smiled at he made his way out the commissary, Elizabeth by his side like always. They settled into a doing the paperwork and he was pleased to see they were making good progress. He was so caught up in the files in front of him he didn't releases he was being handed a steady surplus of coffee by Chuck. It wasn't till his bladder protest at how full it was did he look at the time. He had been sat for four hours with Elizabeth working steadily through the reports. Finishing the file he had open he placed it in the pile to be filed away and put the last few he hadn't done back on the desk. Looking at Elizabeth he smirked at the way her face was scrunched in concentration, the thin lines between her eyebrows and the way they furrowed when she was deep in thought.

Standing up he stretched his back out, his arms reaching up to the ceiling. Twisting his back at the waist he managed to get it to crack a couple of times to work out the kinks. Elizabeth looked up at the sound and grimaced at the pain in her neck. Rotating her shoulders and moving her head from side to side to help shift the stiffness. John felt her eyes on him as he turned to look at her.

"Bathroom, I think I need to move before I fall asleep." Seeing her nod as she returned her gaze to the report she had been reading before he stood up.

Exiting her office quickly, he made a beeline for the bathroom before he did anything else. When he was done he stood in the corridor and weighed up his options. Tapping his earpiece he had a quick conversation with one of the commissary staff before stopping at his quarters. Picking up what he needed he dashed down to the commissary and picked up the food he had asked for earlier before quickly transporting back to the gate room. He took the stairs to the control room so he came out on the side of Elizabeth's office. Making his way to the door he opened it with his elbow as both hands were full. Elizabeth looked up and had to smile at the man stood juggling a basket of food, some blankets, and a flask. He saw Elizabeth stand up but made his way passed her to the balcony.

Setting out the blankets he placed the basket and flask down before turning to see Elizabeth at the door watching him.

"Dinner is served. Enough work for today, we can do the rest tomorrow." Holding his hand out to her as she approached him.

Taking his hand he got her to sit and he was surprised how quickly she relaxed. They ate, talked and laughed, enjoying both the meal and the company they had. It was now dark, the stars shone down on them and they could hear the water lapping on the city's piers. It was only when he saw Elizabeth shiver did John feel how cold it had gotten. They were both busy enjoying themselves they hadn't noticed.

"Here, sit here and we can warm you up. You should have said you were cold." Moving so his back was against the wall and he had a blanket around his shoulders and his legs opened so she could sit between them.

Looking around Elizabeth gave herself a shake before moving to sit between John's legs. She could feel the heat radiating off him before she even got close to him. Turning so her back was resting against his chest she felt as he pulled the blanket tight around them both, tucking them in against the cold sea breeze. She smirked at her fact he wasn't sure where to rest his arms. Bringing her arms up she helped him by taking his hands in hers and resting both sets or arms around her waist. Letting herself relax she settled against John's chest and felt the warmth from his body seeping into her back and warming her. John took a chance and rested his chin on her shoulder as he pulled her in closer so she was flush with him from her shoulders to her ass, which he noticed fit perfectly against his groin. She knew she was tired when her mind started to wander down the path of how good looking her 2IC was. After hearing his speech earlier she had to say her walls were in tatters, he had crumpled them to dust with his speech.

She couldn't help it as she let out a huge yawn, her body so warm and relaxed she couldn't help it. John felt and heard her yawn as she seemed to slump against him. He had mentioned about getting her to sleep, but he hadn't expected her to literally fall asleep on him after dinner. Looking around he was pleased to see he had cleared away after they were done eating. Careful he moved them both till he had got them lying down on the blanket, Elizabeth still tucked against him as he moved. He didn't bother moving to much until he felt Elizabeth move in his arms. He thought he was doomed, she had woke and she would want to go to her quarters. He was surprised when she didn't move away but turned and faced him, burying her face in his chest, her hand moving under his t-shirt to rest on his back.

Feeling her warm soft Palm resting on his skin sent shivers through him, his spine-tingling at the contact. Feeling her so content he tucked his face in her hair, smelling her shampoo and letting the smell take over his senses. He couldn't have asked for a better turn of events to the day, well maybe one. He was just settling down when a thought entered his head.

"Perhaps you'll take me out one day, or do I have to make an appointment?" Feeling her shift as he spoke.

He was just drifting off to sleep when he heard her mumble a response.

"I would clear my schedule just for you." Placing a kiss to his t-shirt clad chest as she fell asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Another instalment all ready for you. This episode/episodes (The Eye, The Storm) provoked so many feels it's hard not to use it on many different levels. Here's another take on the event. As always please read and review.**

* * *

 **It was just for one night.**

Koyla was gone, she had both felt and saw John shoot him. He fell through the event horizon of the wormhole as he stumbled backwards from the impact. Her eyes were still locked with John's as she stumbled away down the ramp. She was safe and so was he, until the storm hit that was. Still in her sopping wet uniform she ran with John to get the shield up and protect the city. Taking her jacket off as she worked they got the shield up and running just in time to save the city and themselves from total destruction.

Once the imminent danger had passed it was time to check on the city and the rest of its residents. Everyone that John and Elizabeth passed on their rounds looked either dead on there feet of not far of it. John seemed to be fairing better than Elizabeth when they reached the infirmary on their last stop. Carson Beckett greeted the city leaders with a tired and weary half-smile as they approached his desk. They had no idea how long he had been up and by the look at the occupied beds around him he wasn't going anywhere soon.

Going around the room he gave John and Elizabeth a brief description of each patient's injuries and how long he expected there recovery to take. He had just finished with his last patient when he looked at Elizabeth, only now seeing she was standing in her wet BDU pants and the red top she had on was wet around the collar and shoulders.

"Elizabeth, why haven't you been and got changed?" Reaching out as he spoke to place a hand on her arm.

As his hand rested on the skin of her arm he felt how cold she was and looked at John in surprise. Normally the cities 2IC would have had Elizabeth all cleaned up and not in the state she was in now. When John saw the way Carson was looking at him he turned and looked at Elizabeth, only now really looking her over since he shot Koyla. Her skin was paler than normal and he was sure there was a tinge of blue to her lips. With everything that had happened he had been running on pure adrenaline and was only now starting to slow down and take stock again.

Carson let his hand drop away from Elizabeth as John reached out and placed his hand on her other arm. He was shocked to feel how cold she was, he wasn't even sure if she knew.

"Elizabeth, you're freezing. Why didn't you say something?" Running his hand up and down the small piece of skin he could between her wrist and elbow.

Elizabeth had been focused on Carson and her duties up until she felt the warm hand come to rest on her arm. Her subconscious knew whose hand was on her arm and it was probably that that brought her back to some sort of level of awareness. She had been so focused on the city and the people in it, she hadn't taken any notice of herself. Only then when the rush of adrenaline had started to ebb away did she release just how cold and wet she was. Her body started to take over from there and she involuntarily started to shiver. It was John who moved first towards the nearest empty bed and pulled off the top blanket. Bring it over to where she was standing he stood in front of her and after reaching around, he draped the blanket over her shoulders and pulled it around to cover her.

"You need to take a nice warm shower and put on some warm, dry clothes before hypothermia kicks in," Carson said as he looked at Elizabeth then to John.

Elizabeth still seemed a little dazed but did nod her head before looking at John.

"Let's go Elizabeth." Taking Elizabeth by the elbow and leading her towards the door.

"If you need anything just give me a call," Carson called out as he watched his friends leave.

John raised his hand as an acknowledgment that he had heard Carson before steering Elizabeth towards the transporter. Once inside he pressed the panel behind them and they were whisked through the city to the corridor containing their separate quarters. When the doors opened he guided Elizabeth out and after a quick look around he brought his hand up and rested it gently on the small of Elizabeth's back. Even though the blanket he could still feel how cold she was and how badly was now shaking.

Reaching her quarters she stood and waited for her to open the door before easing her in and letting the door shut behind him. He couldn't be bothered to use any effort so instead used his mind to set the lights. Next he guided Elizabeth towards the small bathroom and inside, again using his mind to get the city to not only switch the lights on but switch the shower on as well. He had no idea how hot or cold she normally had her shower so he hoped by asking the city to set it to 'Elizabeth's normal temperature' it would be enough. Taking the blanket from around her he threw it behind him into the main room. Boots were a safe bet so he knelt down and started to undo the laces. There was water dripping out of them as he unknotted them and even more water from her boot as he pulled it off. Taking her sock between his fingers he tried to pull it off, unsuccessful due to the fact the water had them stuck to her feet. He had to use both hands to take a grip of them from her just above her ankle and peel them away from her skin.

When he had finally got both boots and socks off he stood back up and looked her over. She was still shivering, but the steam that was now filling the room seemed to be warming her a little.

"Elizabeth, you get a shower and I will get some food and a hot drink for you. I will be back before you get out the shower. You want me to fetch you some clothes before I go?" Seeing her look up at him as he spoke.

"It's okay, I can manage," Elizabeth replied shakily through chattering teeth.

John turned and shut the door, listening to make sure she was actually moving and not just stood still. Looking around her room he went over to her bed and pulled the covers back so she could climb in and get warm when she got out the shower. Turning to leave he stopped at the bathroom door and listens for any sound. He could hear the water running and he could make out the sound of movement so he headed for the door and through the city to find food and hot drinks to keep them going.

He made it to the commissary easily enough and was in the middle of picking food for them both when he was stopped by different people asking how Elizabeth was. He answered as honest as he could and said she was fine. He was a little amused when he no one asked about himself or the city, just Elizabeth. Picking up a very large or chocolate and a cup of coffee he finally managed to make his way back out and headed towards the transporter.

Approaching Elizabeth's door, he let the city open the door as his hands were both full. Stepping inside he glanced around the room looking for Elizabeth. He saw the bathroom door was open now and there was a towel in the middle of the floor. Walking to her desk he placed the tray down and turned to look at the bathroom.

"Elizabeth, I have food and a nice hot drink. You nearly done in there?" Watching for any sign of movement.

When he didn't get a response he walked slowly to the door and stopped just short of entering.

He now had a sudden image of one very naked Elizabeth which did nothing for his blood pressure.

"Elizabeth, you decent? Am coming in now." His voice shaking a little as he stepped forward and stood to look into the small bathroom.

What he saw sent a knife straight to his heart. Elizabeth was sat hunched over, knees tucked up with her arms wrapped tight around her legs. She had a little more colour, but she was still shaking and shivering. She had managed to pull on a pair of pyjama pants and a top, the problem being they were more for summer and she needed warming up. Dropping down in front of her he placed his hands on her arms and stood up, pulling her to her feet as he stood. He waited a couple of seconds for her to get her bearings before he stood at her side and without hesitation pulled her to his side. Walking with her tucked against him he made his way to her bed and got her to sit on it.

"Elizabeth we need to get you warm, you look worse than you did before. You gotta help me here, let's get you tucked under these covers and I will get your drink." Reaching over and lifting her legs as she moved her body to sit back.

Pulling the covers over her he stepped away and picked up the cup of hot chocolate which he was pleased was still hot. Turning he sat on the edge of the bed and passed her the cup. He watched as she reached out and took it, still shivering and shaking. He so wanted to reach and pull her to him, wrap her up in his arms and hold her to him. After thinking she was dead, his resolve was failing and he need to know she was okay. He sat and watched as she took a few sips of the drink, not really taking in what she was doing. Standing back up he reached for his drink and sat back beside her, this time a little closer. Watching her out the corner of his eye as she drank he saw her cheeks were now a healthy colour and she seemed to have stopped shivering as much.

Now he was sat with her he didn't feel hungry anymore. He finished his coffee and placed the cup on the nightstand. Watching Elizabeth he knew he should just tuck her in and walk away, yet seeing her look so un-Elizabeth like he couldn't do.

"Elizabeth, you're still freezing let me help warm you up." Reaching for her now empty cup and placing it beside his.

"John, I will be okay. You need your rest as well." Elizabeth said through chattering teeth.

"I am not going anywhere, I thought you were dead today and now you're not. Let me help please." Seeing Elizabeth move a little in the bed.

"John if I let you in I may not let go." Looking at John as she started to shiver again.

"Let's get you warm and we can take it from there." Standing up to pull his jacket off.

Quickly pulling his jacket and shirt off he undid his boots and threw them out the way. His pants and t-shirt would have to do.

"Lie down and face out over." Moving the covers so she could shuffle down the bed and do as he asked.

When she was lying facing the window he toed his socks off and climbed in the end behind her. Tucking them both in he slid over so he was lying flush against her back. Now was the test as he hooked his arm over her stomach and wrapped his body around hers. He felt her stiffen at his contact and knew he should move, but the sensible part of his brain had left him.

"Relax Elizabeth, you will warm up quicker if you relax." Taking one of her hands in his as he felt her slowly relax into his body.

He lay still holding her as close as she would let him. Letting his body transfer as much heat as he could. Feeling her finally mould her back to his chest he slipped his legs through hers and brought her even closer. He could feel how cold she was and he was at a loss to how he could warm her quicker. Well, he knew the answer but he wasn't sure they should really go there, not when it involved them being so close and underdressed. He was thinking of asking her when she moved and turned to face him.

"John this is not working, I am still freezing." Elizabeth chattered out trying to keep her teeth from knocking together as she spoke.

"Lizabeth, you know the answer to this. You were given survival training in Antarctic so you know the best way to get warm again. You willing to go that way or you want to get Carson to help with blankets and stuff in the infirmary?" Giving her the choice.

"I am not going back to the infirmary, hypothermia is more appealing." Trying to brush off the fact she was about to get nearly naked with her 2IC.

"You need any help or can you manage to...well undress?" Closing his eyes and shaking his head at how bad that actually sounded.

"As long as I don't have to get out of bed." Moving back a little so there was a space between John and herself.

John gave her one last look before he moved and got out the bed. When he stood up he watched as Elizabeth moved around her the covers, tugging her top off and out the covers first closely followed by her pants. Undoing his button and zipper, he let his pants fall to the floor before stepping out of them. His t-shirt was pulled off and threw with his pants before a thought hit him. He wasn't sure what, if anything, Elizabeth was wearing under the covers. Yes, she covered herself up but it only now dawned on him that he didn't know if underwear was included in that. It was too late to back out now, she was shivering badly again and he was just standing there. Taking a deep breath, he lifted the edge of the covers and climbed back into bed. Lying on his side he got comfortable before he reached across for Elizabeth. As soon as his hand touched her skin he knew he was doomed. He had been aiming for her waist and had landed on her hip. Her naked, uncovered by underwear hip. Sucking in a deep breath he cursed under his breath, this may not have been such a good idea.

As soon as she felt his hand on her hip she knew he hadn't been expecting her completely naked. She heard his breath hitch at the contact and mumble something. This was so unfair on both of them. She knew how she felt about him, even if it was forbidden. She also knew how he felt about her yet they were still just colleagues and best friends. Shivering uncontrollably now she gave in and shuffled over so was chest to chest with him, her legs weaving their way through his. She felt him literally stop breathing as her breasts rested against his chest and her head come to meet his shoulder. She snuggled as close to him as she could, leaving no room for air pockets between them. The heat radiating off him not only warming her but scorching her skin in all the wrong places.

John for his part held his body still letting her come to him first. He wasn't sure how she wanted to play this so he was both relieved and intrigued when her whole body moulded to his. With every exhale her breasts brushed his chest and he could feel his skin burning at the contact, he need to think of something else and fast before other parts of his body reacted to her very close, very close and very naked proximity. He waited till she was more relaxed before he moved and placed his arm further around her and up her back, his palm resting where her bra strap should have been. He now knew he was in a cross between heaven and a living hell. He had the woman he wanted, needed, most in the world naked in his arms and she still wants his. Closing his eyes, he focused his concentration on to how cold she was and how she needed his body heat more than she needed his sexual advances.

Gradually he felt her warming up, her skin warming more where he had his hands, arms and legs resting. Her breathing seems to be easing and settling which he hoped was a good sign, he hoped it meant she was falling asleep. Sure enough when he managed to look down at her he saw she was indeed sound asleep tucked tightly against his chest, their bodies tangled together tightly. Letting out a deep breath he watched as it ruffled the top of her head, her hair moving with the small waft of air. After the day they had both had it was for the best, she was safe, she was asleep, but most importantly she was in his arms, even if it was just for one night.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN-Another update for this one. Updates will be a little slowly due to NaNo taking place, but will be updated at some point. Enjoy, and as always please review if you can.**

* * *

 **You didn't think that was just lemonade in your glass did you?**

Sitting around the campfire was a different experience for Elizabeth. At this time of the evening, she was normally still sat at her desk rubbing her eyes and looking at the clock to see if there still time for one more report. They hadn't expected to end up staying overnight when they arrived on the planet, but things seemed to transpire against them all day to stop them leaving. First the weather was an issue, storms had hit the planet just after they gated in knocking the power out to the DHD. Rodney and said he could fix it when he wasn't swimming in rain and mud. Tracking to the small village was a nightmare due to the rain and wind as well as the fact the path was no more than a dirt track.

The journey took three times longer than it should have and they were all wet, cold and muddy when they arrived to find the place near deserted. The only people left were packing up to head to higher ground and the surrounding mountains. There were apparent cave systems that the people used in bad weather to shield themselves. The villagers offered them a few supplies and rations to see them through for a few days, plus offered to escort them up to the cave system so they could wait the storm out.

When John, Elizabeth, Rodney and Ronon had stocked up their pockets with rations and grabbed a few extra supplies that had been bundled up to carry, they followed the remaining people out the village and up in the mountains. The walk was slow going and outright disgusting as Rodney pointed out on several occasions. Ronan looked ready to shoot him if he complained again, but after John pointed out he was there only way to get home he backed off. They walked in near silence for the remainder of the trek, John taking his place beside Elizabeth as this was so not her thing.

When they finally arrived at the caves they were all pleased to be out the rain. The cave system was very extensive and after searching around the group found a nice little cave that had somehow been separated into two small alcoves side by side. There was an open area in front of them that they could use to make a fire if they found anything to burn, but also a place to lay wet clothing out to help dry it off. After dropping all their gear together, John set about sorting out what they had and what they needed. Taking all the food and water supplies, he separated them out from the thermal blankets that they each and in their packs. Since none of them had been expecting stay out John was surprised to find a watertight bag in one of the packed with what looked like underwear and socks in. John was about to open the bag when it was snatched from his hands and thrown into one of the alcoves. John looked up to see Elizabeth turning a lovely shade of red as she blushed at have her secret underwear stash discovered.

"You're telling me there is no stay of dry clothes in your pack Colonel." Trying to make it so matter of fact she carried spares.

John just shrugged as he knew he had packed a dry t-shirt, boxers and socks. His plan being just for the basics. When their packers were empty John unwrapped the bundle they had picked up from the village. Inside was some drink of some kind, wood and kindling and some more blankets. Finally, they could make a fire and start to warm up.

"Let's split up here, boys take this side, Elizabeth take that side." Pointing to the alcoves behind him. "Let's get as much wet kit of as we can and see about getting it out and dried. I will change and start a fire, then we can see about food. Elizabeth, you want me to take watch while change? These caves aren't in the slightest bit private." Looking around at how open the place was.

The thought of getting changed had crossed Elizabeth's mind. She was not one of the boys and did have some sense of modesty. She was not going to ask for help and would have managed somehow, but John had offered so she would not say no.

"Thank you, colonel, that would be good." Turning to walk to the alcove where the small plastic bag had landed.

She was in the middle of peeling her jacket off when she heard John clear his throat.

"Elizabeth, do you have anything but underwear and socks in that bag? If not you're going to need something to cover up with after you change." Bending down to pick up a couple of the wool blankets that were in the pack from the village.

Taking the blankets she gave John a smile as she turned her back to him and started to peel off her wet clothing. Dropping it on the floor as she instantly felt the cold air hit her body when the wet material was removed. She hoped when there was a fire going it would warm up a little as she was freezing, more so now she was nearly naked. Retrieving the dry underwear she removed her wet bra and pulled on her clean one, glad she was turned with her back to John so he couldn't see the effect the cold was having on certain parts of her body. Socks and panties were off next and replaced with dry ones. She was very pleased that for some reason she had packed one of her knee length pairs of socks, less skin on show to get cold she supposed.

Dropping the wet underwear in the bag she picked up one of the blankets and wrapped it around her body as best as she could. She was going to freeze, she just knew it. Why hadn't she packed a clean t-shirt as well? Never mind it was too late now. When she was was covered as best as she could she turned back to see John still stood with his back to her.

"All done, please tell me it's going to get warmer in here or wet clothes will be the least of our problems." Waking up to where John still stood in his wet clothes.

"Soon as I get changed I will see about a fire unless you can make a start and build something." Looking between the pile of wood and kindling and Elizabeth.

"Can't hurt to try it I suppose." Tucking the blankets in so they didn't drop away as she bent down to gather together some wood.

She had a nice little fire going when John and Rodney came and sat either side of her. They were both wrapped in blankets and neither had any footwear on, both sporting bare feet. At least she had warm toes if not much else. Ronan appeared a few minutes later and sat opposite them bare-chested with a blanket around his waist. Elizabeth just looked at him in shock, if she was freezing she dreaded to think how he felt. John noticed her looking Ronan up and down and decided to put her out her misery.

"No he's not cold apparently, I already asked. No idea how when it's not that warm in here, even with a fire going. Let's hope the temperature doesn't drop too low at night time. Maybe we should see about food and hot drinks, may warm us up a little bit." John suggested to the group as a whole.

Rodney jumped at the idea and dove into the pile of rations, pulling out power bars and water. Looking around at the group he saw none of them seemed to impressed with his choices. John got up and moved around to the pile, taking the bottle of drink from the village and some packets of ration from their packs. Putting the bottle on the floor next to Elizabeth he sat down and looked at the rations. Giving Elizabeth first choice he was left with mac and cheese, not his favourite but it would do. Ronan had got up and retrieved a ration pack meal and a bottle of water before sitting back a little closer to the fire.

After eating his meal, John uncorked the bottle and took a quick sniff. All he could smell was lemons so he take a very small sip from the bottle. Let the liquid swirl around in his mouth he swallowed and passed the bottle to Elizabeth. He watched as Elizabeth took a drink before setting it back on the floor between them. John debated if he should ask Elizabeth if she knew there was alcohol in the bottle but decided not to, she was a smart woman and would know it wasn't just some lemon drink.

A few hours later as it grew dark Elizabeth decided it was bathroom break time. Looking at John she went to stand up and realised how light headed she was. Maybe there was more to the bottle of lemon juice than meet the eye. John stood up at the same time she did which happened to be a good thing as she swayed a little. Reaching out he steadied her till she was stood upright. Hearing her mumble bathroom he went and retrieved his weapon before following her away from their little camp and towards the entrance to the caves. As they neared the mouth of the cave John relished the village people must have some arrangements in place for bathroom facilities. Stopping the next person he saw he made enquiries and was told to follow a tunnel that lead in the opposite direction they were heading.

After a five minute trek, they found what they were looking for in the way of toilets. Pits had been sunk into the floor that somehow reached a flowing water source. The running water served as drainage carrying the waste away from the makeshift camp. The area was split into two which they gathered was their attempt at male and female bathrooms. John followed a man over to the right while Elizabeth followed behind a woman to the left. Elizabeth was still a little unsteady on her feet but managed to keep herself upright long enough to do was needed and make her way back to meet John. When she meet up with John they headed back along the winding tunnels till the came back to where Ronon and Rodney were now spread out on the floor facing the fire. John gave them directions to the new found bathrooms and told them how surprised he was at how well thought out the whole setup was.

The temperature in the cave was dropping rapidly now as the sun had set hours ago, the air turning colder every minute. John got up and piled more wood on the fire and moved so he was closer to Elizabeth. As his knee bumped hers he was a little surprised when she turned to him and he saw the red glow that was on her cheeks. She had drunk a fair amount of the lemon flavoured alcohol and it was now starting to show. Maybe we should bunk down for the night and get some shut eye, might not be so cold in the morning. Who's taking the first watch? Looking between Ronon and Rodney.

"I'll do it." Ronan offered as he stood up and retrieved a thermal blanket from the pile.

Turing to Elizabeth's he saw she was sat with a silly grin on her face swaying from side to side as if dancing to a song only she could hear. Even though she was a little on the drunk side he saw her shiver as she shifted under her blankets. Looking between Rodney and Ronon they nodded in agreement to a silent plan that had formed in John's head.

"Come on Elizabeth, bed. Let's see about getting you warmed up, you're sat there shivering." Reaching down to take hold of Elizabeth's elbow.

Guiding her into the alcove where her clothes were hung over some jutting rocks he sat her down before going to retrieve a couple of the thermal blankets. Placing one on the cave floor he arranged the other over it to make a double bed type set up. Sitting down he lay his blanket over the top, exposing his bare legs and feet. Getting Elizabeth to shuffle over he lifted one side of the bankers and got her to crawl in, making sure she used the blankets she had around her to open up so they had more covering them both. When she was settled in he quickly climbed in beside her, turning to face her as he lay down. It wasn't till he was tucked up with her did he catch on to the predicament there were in. They were both lying face to face off-world in a freezing draftee cave, the only real constant source of heat being the body in front of them. He would just have to take one for the team and pull Elizabeth to him so they both didn't freeze.

"Shuffle over towards me, we need to combine body heat before are asses freeze." Lifting his arm so Elizabeth could scout closer.

Elizabeth let out a rather girly giggle as she wiggled herself up to John and wrapped her cold legs with his. Afters waiting for what seemed like a lifetime she finally lay still. She had decided that his arm was a great pillow as she buried her face into his chest. Moving her head from side to side she rubbed her cold nose against John's t-shirt making her giggle again.

"What on this planet is there to giggle about? It's like minus twenty in here and you're freezing cold." Hearing her giggle again.

"I never expected the first time I got to cuddle in your arms to be a way to stave off hypothermia. Not that I am complaining as it's a very nice view and all but I was hoping for something with just a little romance in maybe." Moving so her body was flush with John's from her face in his chest all the way down to their toes.

"Sleep Elizabeth, now may not be a good time to be having this conversation." Ignoring the tingle in his stomach as she cuddled him.

"Maybe not, I don't think I should have drunk so many lemons." Elizabeth giggled again.

"You didn't think that was just lemonade in that glass, did you?" Watching as Elizabeth gave out one of her rare ear to ear grins.

"I may be just a little bits tipsy John." Her word slurring with a cross between alcohol and being tired.

"Maybe just a little bit. You sleep Elizabeth, we can deal with foreign lemon juice and you wanting to cuddle me in the morning." Placing a kiss to her hair just as she passed out and fell asleep against his chest.

No matter what Rodney said, John Sheppard had a better appreciation for lemons after Elizabeth let slip her little cuddle fantasy. Maybe when they got back they could see about turning fantasy into reality.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN-Sorry it has taken so long to update, NaNo is kicking my ass. These updates have been sitting around waiting to be loaded, hope you like them. As always please hit review.**

* * *

 **"What have you done with my pills? I need them!"**

As John shifted in his sleep induced stupor he reached his arm out expecting to find his wife, yet was meet with cold sheets and an empty space. Moving a little, he rolled on his back and listened to see if he could hear where she was. His half awake brain picked up draws and cupboards being open and shut, furniture being moved and the sound of his wife getting more and more exasperated when she couldn't find what she was looking for. Using his arms, he pushed himself up on the bed and sat against the headboard. Blinking against the sun as it streamed through the window, he rubbed the sleep out his eyes and scanned the room. Picking his watch up he saw it was still early, as in he should still be asleep and so should his wife. As he heard her continue her search he tried to think what the hell she could be looking for this time in the morning. His brain took a few seconds to fire on all thrusters before it hit him. He had almost forgotten about his little misdemeanour, it had been a week ago and things had been a little hectic in that short space of time. Sitting up a little more he tried to school his features, knowing she would come out and ask him and he would have to play it to perfection. He heard her slam one more door before she was walking towards the bed, her eyes trying to lock with his as she neared him. Time was up, he was either going to be making a visit to the infirmary in the next half an hour or he would be a busy man for the next few weeks.

"John, what have you done with my pills? I need them!" Watching as his wife stopped at the foot of the bed and her eyes finally made contact with his.

"What makes you think I have done anything with them?" Keeping his face as neutral as possible.

"Well, there not where they're supposed to be so that only leaves you. Hand them over and I won't think of maiming you, of worse killing you." Her hands resting on her hips and her eyebrow now somewhere in her hairline.

"Now Elizabeth, is that any way to talk to your husband. The man who would walk through hell for you loves you more than he has loved anything in his life and would die to protect you." Trying his best-wounded puppy face as he kicked the blankets off and crawled on all fours down the bed towards her.

"Not going to work mister, give them back and I will let you leave the city to go play sometime this week. Keep them from me and you will be grounded till I find a better punishment." Glaring at him as she spoke.

"Oh no, Dr. Weir stays out the bedroom. This is you and me Elizabeth, not boss and 2IC or even military leader." Reaching out and snaking his arms around her waist as he kneeled in front of her on the bed.

"Fine then, I hear the couch can be comfortable to sleep on, permanently." Trying to remove his arms from her waist as she spoke.

"How can you tell me you going to banish me from our marital bed when you're dressed like that?" Letting his fingers skim over the material of her camisole as he gathered it up in his hands.

Not wanting to give her time to stop him and alter his plan he made quick work of working the material up until he could brush his little fingers on the bare skin of her hips. Moving his hands fast, he slid them under the bunched up material and rested them on her hips, his hands moving south as he explored her body. When his fingers meet no resistance as the moved down her hips and around to her ass he couldn't help growl when he realised she had no panties on.

"That's not fair." Elizabeth hissed out as John's hands groped her uncovered ass, latching his lips onto the exposed skin on her collarbone.

John knew how to get Elizabeth just where he wanted her. As his hands moved back and forth over her ass he kissed all the skin he could reach on her chest, letting his tongue flick across the top of her exposed breasts. Soon she had her hands in his hair as she held his head against her chest, his mouth seeking out her breasts through the silky material. The fact his mouth was hot and wet against the material only made Elizabeth groan more as her body betrayed her and responded to John's mouth and hands. She was fast losing her battle as she felt John's hand pushed her camisole up her body and over her head, leaving her completely naked.

As John leaned back on the bed he brought Elizabeth with him, somehow turning them as they moved so she was laid out under him. Her eyes were now hooded and full of desire, her hands reaching out to pull John down to her as she kissed him. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, touching and caressing each till they were both coiled springs of desire, both wanting and needing the other to reach completion. As John moved between Elizabeth's thighs he cupped her face and kissed her gently.

"Lizabeth, before I move I need to know this is what you want. I didn't expect you to give in this easy. I know we talked about it, but I don't want you to feel pressured or this to be a one side dream." Feeling her hands still on his back as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"John, when I worked out what you had done I was a little pissed. Yet as I searched I realised that the more I looked the more I didn't want to find them. The last four years have been the most amazing four years of my life, more so the last year as your wife. Two can play at this game, John. I knew when I asked you where my pill was you would try and seduce me, just like now." Looking down at the naked bodies. "I let you have your way John because the more I thought about the more I wanted it as well. So the answer to your question is yes John, yes I want this as much as you do. Not stop taking and let's get all hot and sweaty as we practise making baby Sheppard-Weir's." Bringing her legs up around his ass and locking them at her ankles.

Using her new hold on John she pulled her legs in towards her body, bring John's body and groin closer to hers. As John's erection brushed Elizabeth's centre she bucked her hips causing him to slide inside a little. That was all that was needed for John to follow the movement through and bury himself inside his wife. Stilling he looked down Elizabeth, her green eyes nearly black with passion.

"I love you, Elizabeth Sheppard-Weir, more than you ever know." Feeling his heart restrict at the sight of his wife under him.

"I love you too, John, and yes I do know how much because I feel the same for you." Bringing his head down and meeting him halfway as there lips meet and the bodies ground together.

The friction between them built as they moved together, their bodies and minds dancing the sweet dance of love till they both screamed the others name. John collapsed against Elizabeth, pinning her body under his as he lay sated and spent. Elizabeth wrapped him in her arms, cradling him against her while she still could. They had both made a commitment to try for a family and now they had started on the path there was no way she was turning back, just the thought of carrying John's child made her body tingle. John finally moved so he was lay on the bed, pulling Elizabeth to his chest as he settled. He was surprised his plan had worked, more so first time. On saying that Elizabeth had said the more, she thought about the more she felt it was right. As he lay with Elizabeth curled up in his chest, he couldn't help the smug grin that played on his face. They were trying for a baby, a piece of both of them combined, made out of pure unending devotion and love. The fun he was gonna havetrying was what made his smirk grow even bigger. Life was most definitely sweet.

* * *

 **He didn't understand what he'd done to her, but he would by the time she was finished.**

Sitting on the bed with a bowl of popcorn on one side and a tall glass of beer on the nightstand, John was in heaven. He had asked Rodney to hook up a computer in the bedroom so he could watch his football tapes and any others he managed to acquire from Earth. He even had a get together in his bedroom a couple of weeks ago with the boys to watch the latest tape he had received. He had talked Elizabeth into a girly night with Teyla and whoever else they could round up, Jennifer Keller probably being one. No matter how much he loved Elizabeth she just didn't get the football, and he had tried so hard to persuade her. She got bored five minutes in and left him to watch it alone as she worked at the desk in the main living area. Since there wedding the had done some remodelling and turned two rooms into one, giving them space to be together but also apart if needed.

As he picked his glass up to take a drink he heard the door to their quarters swish open and then closed. He paused the game and waited for her to enter their bedroom when she couldn't find him in the rest of their room. He didn't have to wait long as she entered the room, shrugging her jacket off as came through the doorway. Looking her over from head to toe he let a small happy sigh, he never got tired of looking at her, more so now.

"Hey princess, how was your day? Haven't been working too hard have you? You really should consider starting to cut back on how much time you spend at that desk." Watching as she made her way to the bed and sat down.

When she didn't respond he shuffled down the bed a little and moved closer to her, placing his hand on her back as he sat behind her.

"Don't start John, if I want a lecture I can get one from Carson or Jennifer. I don't need you to have a go." Pulling her boots off and standing back up.

Brilliant, it was one of them nights. Time to shut up and button up before she blew and he slept on the couch for a week. He had already been there and done that a month ago and he do not want a repeat performance. Watching as she undid the button on his uniform pants and pushed them down her legs, stepped out of them when they hit the floor. He moved to get off the bed and pick them up for her, but she glared at him when she saw him move. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he saw her shift her feet, widening the gap between them before squatting down and picking the pants up. She dumped them in the laundry pile then pulled her red top up and over her head, it joined the laundry pile straight away. Now all she had on was a standard pair of full black panties and her black support bra. His brain was now creating images of his body pressed against hers from behind, his hands roaming her breasts as he moved inside her. If she knew the effect she was having on him she would no doubt cover herself up, not wanting to start anything when she was in a bad mood.

Staying sat on the bed, he watched as she made her way to the closet and pulled out a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants. He smiled when he saw the t-shirt was one of his USAF ones. She pulled on the clothes and left the bedroom, John just watching her walk away. Getting up he turned the game off but didn't go through to the living area, he sat back on the bed and picked at his popcorn. Drinking down half his reminding beer he put the glass back on the nightstand and pulled his hands up behind his head, his fingers locking under his head. As he lay looking at the ceiling he could her Elizabeth moving around in the other room, her mood seemed to be escalating by the sounds of things banging and her odd curse as she moved about. He did contemplate going through buyer knew it was best to let her blow off steam. He had just sat up and was about to scoop up a handful of popcorn when she appeared at the bedroom door, her eyes full of fire and her mood black.

"How can you just sit there and eat popcorn when there is still loads to do? If you caught up on some of them reports on your desk I wouldn't have to spend the day trying to chase up stuff that hadn't been completed or even started. I am sick of running around chasing heads of departments and heads of teams for reports to send to earth. What makes it worse is you're both John. " Her eyes boring into his skull as she ranted.

He didn't understand what he'd done to her, but he would by the time she was finished. He let her rant and rave about anything and everything, not really listening if he was honest. He knew when she started it was better to let her run herself flat before he offered comfort. He did catch snippets of its, most of time it was his own name but she did on the odd occasion add in Ronan and Rodney. She could understand Rodney, but he couldn't figure out what Ronan would do. She was pacing now back and forwards, back and forwards, her hands coming to rest on the small of her back as she moved. He saw her start to falter in her steady and even strides, her body slowly running out of steam.

"This is all your fault, John. How could I ever consider this to be a good idea I will never know. I should have foreseen the possible problems, it's my responsibility to do that." Stopping half way back to the bed and taking a shaking breath in.

Moving off the bed, he slowly made his way towards her, seeing her taking in ragged breaths as she fought for control. When he was in arm's reach he open his arms and was sent barrelling backwards as she impacted with his chest. Pulling her as close as he could he held her tight and stroked her hair as she sobbed against his shoulder. Elizabeth was a formidable woman to start with, she could fight her way out of any situation verbally. Yet add in pregnancy hormones to the mix and she was a walking volcano. Most of the time she was her normal self, yet there were days when all it took was a missing report or a waylaid team member for a meeting and all hell would ensure. He knew when it came down to it he would bear the brunt of her mood swings, him taking the blame for everything. As he stood holding her he wasn't bothered, as long as this was how they ended up he could deal with it.

When her sobbing had finally stopped and her tears stopped he dared move back a little so he could see her face. With big red blotchy eyes and a red nose she and never looked more cute and adorable in his opinion, and she was all his. Keeping a hold of her, he lead them to the bed and got her to sit down, helping her lift her legs up as she tried to shuffle about to get comfortable. When she was sitting with her back stuffed with pillows he climbed on his side of the bed and cuddled up beside her, his hand coming to rest on the very large bump that was the whole reason for her outburst.

"So you want to tell me what started all this in the first place?" Rubbing his hand up and down over there baby, feeling small kicks and thumps against his palm.

"Rodney and his million emails, Radick and his bickering with Rodney, team four coming back battered and bruised after being ambushed for their weapons and c4. Heartburn, sore back, not being able to get comfortable for long at my desk. Not being able to go kick ass with the planet that beat up one of my teams. Everyone watching me like I am about to exploded and asking me if I should be doing what I am doing. Need I go on with the never ending list of reasons why I hate today and want to kill someone?" Placing her hand beside his on the baby.

"Well to reply to something you said earlier, I will never regret my decision to help you make this little guy," "or girl," Elizabeth chipped in as they both smiled when they received a few well-timed kicks. "You and him," "or her," Elizabeth threw in again, "are the best thing that ever happened to me. We both knew that things would change drastically when you were pregnant and that's why I waited a while to mention it. This baby will be the talk of the city Elizabeth, he or she will be near enough royalty. Between your beauty and my brains we made one hell of a great kid in there." Rubbing his hand again over the baby as he felt there child respond.

"I know you're right John, I love this little one more than life itself but did he or she have to be so big? We still have 5 weeks left till I can possibly give birth safely and Carson and Jennifer are already threatening me with bed rest. I need to stay active as long as possible John, I may end up using them ancient weapons on someone if they confine me." Grinning an evil grin at the thought.

"Hey, don't you abuse the powers our child is sharing with you. That's one special little person with some awesome skills in there." Using his hand to move down and push her top up to expose the stretched and taut skin covering her bump.

"You're right there, a special little person with awesome skills just like there daddy." Reaching up to draw John faces to hers, kissing him as best as she could due to the way they were sitting.

The kiss started as a simple sweet endearment until Elizabeth's tongue moved along John's bottom lip seeking entry to his mouth. John could never say no so lips parted and a full out duelling session began, both John and Elizabeth fighting to dominate the others mouth. Breaking a part John pulled back to give them both some room.

"Time out here, this could get very heated fast and I am not sure we can manage much other than a heavy make out session." Patting the baby bump to make a point.

"John Sheppard, are trying to worm out of making love to your very hormonal, very emotional wife? If you are then you better hope that my hand doesn't seek revenge." Using her free hand to cup him through his pants.

"If your game then so I am, I will never ever so no to sex with you, no matter how big you get." Instantly regretting his words as Elizabeth squeezed him hard causing him to wince.

"Hey, I may need that again in the future. This baby may decide it wants a sibling at some point." Sliding his hand off the swell of her bump and downwards to stroke her through her sweatpants.

"Clothes of Sheppard, I want you naked now." Elizabeth groaned as she felt John's hand between her legs.

"Yes ma'am, only if you're naked as well." Moving too quickly to rid himself of his clothes.

When they were both naked John looked down at Elizabeth lying half-propped up on the bed. Pregnant or not, make up sex was so worth it.

* * *

 **"You came back!"**

"Carson, well the hell is he? I am not doing this on my own." Elizabeth yelled as she looked at Carson.

"We have been in touch with them and he is supposed to be on his way back. Anyway love, you may not have any choice in doing this alone."Carson replied from the other side of the room.

"Supposed to be! What the hell does that mean? He's either coming back or he's not. I swear if he misses this you will end up with a roommate, permanently." Dropping back on the bed and trying to catch her breath.

"What do mean Rodney its time? Time for what? We're not due back for two days." John said as he looked at Ronon and Teyla.

"Sheppard, I am under orders. If you miss the birth of your kid then Elizabeth has said she will send me to the first wraith inhabited planet or ship and leave me there. Get your arse back to the jumper now John." Rodney bellowed into the earpiece.

"Oh hell, am on my way. Ronan, Teyla is time gotta run. Will send the jumper back for you both." Turning and running as fast as he could out the village and in the direction of the jumper.

He had never run so fast and so hard for so long without stopping in his life. Even in Iraq he hadn't run for so long without stopping. His lungs were burning, his eyes were streaming and he could hardly breath when he skidded to a halt inside the jumper. As soon as Rodney heard feet hitting the metal ramp he had the door shutting and the jumper lifting off. John doubled over with his hands resting on his knees, his breathing fast and ragged as Rodney aimed the jumper in the direction of the gate. John dropped into the seat next to Rodney, his breathing still rough and rapid. Looked at Rodney and out the window he was about to ask how long till the gate when the display popped up a don it mapped the route to the gate.

"I am going as fast as I can. I do now want to die Sheppard, and yes Elizabeth scares me, more so now than ever before." Rodney told the man sat next to him looking at his watch. "We'll do it, John, we will get you back in time, I hope." Looking at the screen to see how for was left.

John sat fidgeting with the Velcro on his pants, the safety button on his weapon, the zipper of his jacket and the pockets on his flak jacket. Rodney was getting distracted by the sounds and was about to tell him to stop when the gate came into view on the horizon. John kept his eyes locked on the gate, watching it slow lot drew nearer.

"Take your gear off before we go through, I will land in the gate room and you can get out," Rodney told John as John looked at his flak jacket and p-90 hanging from his chest.

"Good idea." As John stood up and dropped his sidearm and spare mags on the seats in the back of the jumper, removing his p-90 and flak jacket just as Rodney started to enter the gate address for Atlantis.

John had enough time to sit down after taking his field gear off before he saw Rodney send his IDC through. Within seconds, Rodney pushed the jumper forward and the gate room materialised outside the front window. The jumper wasn't on the ground when Rodney started to open the door, John practically jumping over the side as it wasn't opening fast enough.

"Good luck," Rodney yelled as he saw a black blur flash past the window.

"Clear the corridors, clear the way, coming through," John yelled as he ran full pelt through the city to the infirmary.

He had no idea who was shouting good luck as he passed them on the way, only voices and his blood pounding in his ear. He was going so fast he didn't stop in time for the door to the infirmary and over shot a few steps. Slamming his brakes on he grabbed the frame to steady himself. The next sound he heard was his name being yelled and Elizabeth scream. John ran again in the direction of his wife's scream as a gown was hastily pushed on him, rounding the corner and coming face to face with Carson and Jennifer at the foot of Elizabeth's bed.

"Lizabeth, am here. Oh, thank god I didn't miss it." Stopping at the head of the bed and reaching for Elizabeth's hand.

The only response he got was a long drawn out moan as Elizabeth tried to breath through a contraction. As the contraction eased Elizabeth flopped back against the bed, her face bright red and sweat running down her forehead and cheeks. John picked up the wet flannel and wiped Elizabeth's face and neck as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"John, you came back. I thought, I thought...oh hell." She managed before another contraction ripped through her.

"Impeccable time Sheppard, Elizabeth listen to me it time to meet you, baby. When the next contraction starts remember what we practised, bear down and push. You ready for this?" Looking at Elizabeth as she made a grab for John's hand and held it in a death grip.

"Here it commmmessss," Elizabeth moaned as she did exactly what Carson had said, as the contraction started she gave it her and pushed.

"That's is Lizabeth, you doing so well. I can see, oh god, I can see the top of the head. Pant Liz, that's it, pant." Feeling her grip on his hand briefly as the contraction eased.

Within seconds, she was gripping tightly again as the next contraction came and she bore down, John whispering words of encouragement as she pushed.

"That's is Elizabeth. I have the head, now pant while I check her neck. That's it, ready again." Carson said as he used his hands to support the baby as Elizabeth gave another hard push. "Nearly down Elizabeth, that's it. One more big push and you can hold your baby." Looking at Elizabeth and then John.

John wasn't sure who to watch the most, Elizabeth giving it her all birthing his child or his child being born. His eyes jumping between the two until he heard Carson say this was it, the last push. Continuing to talk to Elizabeth as she put her all into the last push he looked down and watched as she finally did it, a screaming baby sliding out into Carson's hands.

"There we go, well done Elizabeth you have a daughter. John, care to do the honours?" Passing john a pair of scissors as he indicated where to cut.

John cut the baby's cord where Carson indicated and looked back at Elizabeth as Carson laid the baby on her chest. Elizabeth looked at John and then at the baby as she brought her hands up on either side of her holding her close. They both had identical grins on their faces as they both looked at the tiny baby on Elizabeth's chest, sporting a mop of dark hair just like her daddies.

"She so beautiful Lizabeth, just like her Mom. I am so proud of you, look at her. She's finally here and she's all ours." Sliding one arm around Elizabeth's shoulder and placing his other hand on his daughters back.

He wasn't bothered she was still all sticky and wet, she was his and he would die for her before he let anyone hurt her. John turned and placed a kiss to Elizabeth's temple, at the same time he whispered "I love you" so only she could hear. He watched out the corner of his eye as Carson finished up with Elizabeth and moved to bring over the infirmary cot.

"Let's get this little lady checked over and cleaned up. She will be back in no time most probably ready for her first feed. You get changed and comfortable and we will be back in no time, I promise." Scopping up the baby from Elizabeth's chest and placing her in the cot before whisking her away.

They both watched Carson until he disappeared out of site with their daughter. John pulled Elizabeth a little closer as she settled against his chest. John stroked Elizabeth's back as he kissed her head and hair.

"Maybe we should take Carson's advice and get you changed. Where's your bag?" Looking around the room.

"Under the bed I think," Elizabeth responded as she moved to sit up, wincing as she sat up fully.

"Try not to move to much, that's what I am here for. You did the hard part, now it's my turn to help as much as I." Reaching under the bed to pull out the bag.

Resting the bag at the foot of the bed, John opened it and started to pull out Elizabeth's clean nightwear and underwear. Just then Jennifer appeared with a bowl of water and a towel.

"Thought this might come in useful, can you two manage or you need some help?" Jennifer asked looking between Elizabeth and Elizabeth.

John looked at Elizabeth since it was her body after all.

"We can manage thanks." Smiling as Jennifer placed the bowl on the table and left them to it.

"Top or bottom first?" Looking between the underwear and the nightshirt.

"Top first then you can help me stand up to do the bottom. Not really something you need or want to help me with." Looking between John and the huge pair of panties he had in his hand.

"Fair point, arms up so we can get my shirt off you. Lucky I love you both, that's ruined now." Helping her out of one his dress shirts.

Throwing it on the chair he used the small wash cloth and water to wash Elizabeth's back and arms before passing her the towel. He rinsed the cloth and passed it Elizabeth so she could do her face and neck. Swapping again he waited till she passed him the towel back and left her to wash her chest and stomach. He saw her wince as she rubbed across her now very saggy stomach, trying to not show how much it bothered her as always. When she was all dry he passed her her bra and watched as she put it on, adjusting it till it was comfortable. Helping her into her night shirt he did up a few buttons leaving her to do the right amount up. Now came the fun part. With his help, Elizabeth managed to go from sitting to stand in one swift movement. John had scopped her off the bed and set her on her feet, keeping a tight ahold of her till she found her feet. Slowly he let go and waited till she seemed steady before taking a step back. Passing her panties to her, he turned around and started to pack away her dirty things, giving her some privacy as she dressed. He could hear her hiss and suck in a deep breath as she moved about but kept his back turned.

"Done, God that was hard work. I hurt in places I didn't know could hurt." Seeing John move to her side.

"Bed, little lady will be back any time now." Lifting Elizabeth up and placing her back in bed.

They and just finished up when they heard the squeak of wheels and Carson appeared pushing their daughter in her cot.

"Here we go, back with Mommy and Daddy little one. She is just as perfect as she looks. Passed her checks with flying colours and as we suspected has a very strong ATA gene just like her dad. So here we go, I will leave you to bond. If you need anything just shout. Do we have a name for little one so I can official register her?" Looking between the cot and John and Elizabeth.

"Ella Marie Sheppard-Weir" John beamed as he looked at his wife and then at his daughter.

"That's grand, I will make her birth official. Maybe one of you should think of doing the same." Looking between the city comm system and the baby.

"Thank you, Carson, for everything." Watching as Carson walked away and left them alone.

"You want to hold out daughter then?" John teased as he went around to the cot and gently lifted the baby up.

Cradling her against his chest he looked at her with a look of total awe and love on his face. Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat as he watched father and daughter bond. She had never seen this side of John as he looked at his daughter, the side that showed so much more than anyone ever got to see. She watched as he brought her up so he could kiss her tiny forehead, mumbling "Daddy loves you" against her skin. As he started to rest her against his chest she started to fuss.

"Time for Mommy." John laughed as he passed Elizabeth the baby.

Stepping back he watched as Elizabeth cradled her daughter and whispered to her, instantly soothing her. John's heart was fit to burst, he had the universe's most precious things he could ever want right in front of him. He watched as the baby opened her eyes and she blinked a few times against the light. John moved and settled in the edge of the bed, wrapping his arm around Elizabeth as she looked at Ella. As if on cue Ella started to fuss again. Looking at John then Ella she passed John the baby till she opened her nightshirt and bra. When she was ready John watched as she coaxed Ella to open her mouth so she could feed. John sat and watched as both Elizabeth and Ella settled in for their first feed and bonding session. Kissing Elizabeth hair he stood up and walked to the city-wide comm system. Looking at Elizabeth and the baby he smiled as he cleared his throat and flicked the system on.

"Can I have everyone attention, please. It's Colonel Sheppard here. I would just like to inform you all that at 16:54 Elizabeth gave birth to a very happy and healthy baby girl." Passing as he heard what sounded like an earthquake erupt through the city. "Both mother and baby are doing just fine and I have to say that I am, one very proud husband and father. Thank you all who passed me on the way here when I tore through the city. Your good luck wishes worked, I made it here just in time. So in a few days after mother and baby are released we will arrange a meet and greet so we can officially introduce you to Ella Marie Sheppard-Weir. Colonel Sheppard out." Hearing a round of applause echo around the city this time instead of a cheer.

Turning he saw Elizabeth smile as he made his way back to his girls. When he was settled and he held Elizabeth against his side, Ella still nursing he kissed Elizabeth's hair.

"As you heard for yourself, everyone seems happy by our news." Seeing her giggle a little at his words.

"I would say so, I swear the walls were shaking with the noise." Stroking Ella's check as she feed.

"I love you, John. I am so glad you made it back in time. I had already threatened Rodney with the wraith. There's nothing that scares you so I couldn't threaten you." Elizabeth mumbled as she yawned.

"I heard about your threat to Rodney, a wraith-infested ship or plant, that's just cruel Elizabeth. Between you and me, there is something that scares me, shall I tell you what it is." Pausing till he rested a hand on Ella as he spoke. "Losing one or both of my girls, that is something I would never recover from. You gave me a chance to not only prove myself as a soldier but as a man, a husband and now a father. I love you so much Elizabeth, and you too Ella. You both make life finally worth living." Hugging Elizabeth as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

Carson had come to check up on Elizabeth and the newest member of Atlantis and see if she needed help feeding. He stopped at the doorway as he took in the sight of the new family all cuddled up on the bed, Elizabeth nursing baby Ella like a pro. He hadn't meant to overhear the conversation, but he had and he had tears in eye, the heartfelt warmth and love that surrounded the family on the bed was all they needed, that and their extended family on Atlantis. Turning he walked away, contented in the knowledge that everything was just fine on Atlantis.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- Well, NaNo is finished and I am still writing for it. On the bright side its SGA, on the downside I don't get to write random stuff like this. I do have more to update so hang in there, there is more to come.**

* * *

 **"Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress."**

"No, not happening Elizabeth. Make Rodney do it, or Carson. Yeah make Carson do it, he has the accent that will make it sound better." John moaned as he looked up at Elizabeth, trying his best puppy face even if she was seeing it upside down.

"Carson can't as it's on the mainland and he might be needed here. Same goes for Rodney, if things go wrong he might be needed. You would be perfect John, and it would be fun." Elizabeth responded as she ruffled John's already messy hair.

John decided if pleading wasn't working maybe his charm would. Since he was already sprawled out on the couch, his head resting in Elizabeth's lap he would use this to his advantage. Turning so he was facing her, he looped one arm around her waist as he cuddled face first into her stomach. From the position he was in, he moved his head from side to side and used his nose to slowly move her top, pushing it up over and exposing the bare skin underneath. When he had achieved his goal he started to place feather light kisses to her skin and letting out long and slow breaths. Elizabeth hadn't moved her hand from his head when he turned but slide it round so it was now on his nape, her fingers playing with the short hair there.

"John, your seduction is not working. I asked you to do it and I can't see any reason why you can't do it. I can beg if needed, I could also make it an order." Raising her eyebrow as she looked down and locked eyes with John since he had turned to face her.

"Elizabeth, no matter how much I love you I will not do it. Can you imagine if the wraith attack and I am dressed like that? Not a good mental image, not at all." John shuddered at his own words. "Rodney can do it, Zelenka will be here so he can deal with any problems. Give Zelenka a chance to shine for a change." Smiling as he knew, she would have no argument to his logic.

"Fine, but you stay here while I ask him." Laughing as she saw John frown at the prospect.

Tapping her earpiece she called for Rodney, nudging John so he would sit up. John moaned loading in protest as he was shifted from his very comfortable position. Sitting up he moved away a little so he wasn't sitting too close to Elizabeth when Rodney arrived. Their relationship was not a secret, but they were sitting in her office so it was appropriate to move. They didn't have to wait long before Rodney came bounding through the door, a half smile on his face.

"Evening Elizabeth, Sheppard." Rodney smiled as he addressed Elizabeth and grunted as he greeted John.

"Good evening Rodney, I asked you here as I have a favour to ask. As you know it's nearly Christmas and we are arranging a little show of sorts for the children on the mainland. I was wondering if you would like to take part? I have only one role left to fill in the play was hoping you would fill." Giving Rodney her best diplomatic look.

"What part is it? I am sure I can fit into any role perfectly." Rodney responded, puffing his chest out as he spoke.

"It's ..." Elizabeth mumbled as she told Rodney the role she needed filling.

"It's what! You have got to be kidding me. Give me one good reason I should wear a dress?" Rodney blurted out as he spluttered for coherent words.

"Rodney, please, it's for the Athosian children. I promised them we would show them a little of earth's culture, especially with Christmas around the corner. A pantomime seemed like the perfect way." Trying not to laugh at Rodney's response.

"Why Cinderella? Why not A Christmas Carol, Or Peter Pan?" Rodney retorted when he finally found his full voice again.

"A Christmas Carol could be scary and how do we get Peter to fly? Cinderella was the best option." Watching as Rodney thought over her reasoning.

"Please Rodney, everyone else is busy." Seeing Rodney's resolve dissolving.

John sat in silence, he knew he couldn't make a comment without getting Rodney to back away and run for the hills. His reward was Rodney slowly nodding his head in agreement.

"Fine, but only because you asked nicely. Plus I want to help with the dress." Rodney added as he looked at Elizabeth then John before he darted for the door.

"See, it was simple really. Now where were we?" As he shuffled back and returned his head back to Elizabeth's lap.

Elizabeth just laughed as John settled himself back against her and smiled. He had got out of wearing a dress and got Rodney into wearing it. This was definitely a win situation.

* * *

 **"It looks like you're in trouble there. Can I help?"**

John was making his way back along the now deserted corridors of Atlantis after his trip to the gym when he heard a lot of incoherent mumbling. It wasn't till he rounded the corner did he understand the reason for the mumbling. The sight before him was most definitely pleasant, especially since he was hopeful going to be the only person who ever saw it. Standing cursing her door and waving her hand furiously over the door sensor was Elizabeth. That in itself was not the best part. It looked like she had either just came back from the gym herself or had been on a jog, a jog being the most probably answer as he had just come from the gym. He had never seen her so underdressed being the best word he could come up with. Her chosen running outfit was a pair of short shorts, a thin strapped vest top and bright pink sneakers. He wasn't sure if he should stand and stare or help out. His knight in shining armour complex jumped in so he decided to help if he could stop drooling at her body.

"It looks like you're in trouble there. Can I help?" He asked as he stepped up behind her and asked, leaning in a little too close to her back.

"JOHN! Where the hell did you come from? You scared the life out of me." Nearly jumping out her skin as John spoke.

"If you hadn't been cursing in so many languages you would have heard me coming. I take it the door controls are jammed by the hand waving." Indicating to Elizabeth's hand as it continued to wave over the sensor. "You called anyone yet?" Still staying a little close as she turned to look at him.

"Not yet, I am not really dressed for entertaining people like this." Looking down at her outfit and back at John.

The problem was since she had let her eyes travel down and back up her body John was now copying, or that's what he would tell anyone who asked. It had nothing to do with her long, toned, sexy legs. Or the way her shorts hugged her in just the right places showing off her hips and her very tight rounded ass. Or even the vest top that was a little sweaty and clung to her frame like a second skin, showing how slim and just perfect she was. It most definitely had nothing to do with the fact the top was a little low cut and the tops of her round and shapely breasts were visible. He knew he was staring, his eyes on sticks as he reached her chest and he all out ogled her body. When his eyes finally made their way back to her face he was sure she saw the redness creeping up from his neck at the raised eyebrow and the 'enjoying the view' look he was getting. Clearing his throat, he finally spoke.

"Let me take a quick look and we can see about getting you back in your room." Stepping past her and towards the door sensor.

After cracking the front of the sensor, he had a quick shift around of the crystals but to no avail. Looking at Elizabeth and back at the door he shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea, give me a sec I have an idea." Reaching up to tap his earpiece, Elizabeth waving her arms in the air to try and stop him. "Rodney, what's up with the power down here in some of the accommodation sections?" Not actually staying where he was, only the power problem.

"Sheppard, we have a generator down so make take a while to get the working again. Everyone affected is making their way to the commissary if you're interested. Got to go, Sheppard, power problems to solve." Rodney responded, cutting the connection curtly.

"There we go, mystery solved. Generators out, everyone is heading to the commissary if their rooms won't open. Not sure how much of this section is affected, let's try my room." Smiling as he turned and started to move away.

Elizabeth thought for a second before following behind her 2IC. John's room was on the same level as Elizabeth's but on the opposite end of the corridor. As they walked along Elizabeth stayed close behind John just in case there was anyone around. They were lucky that they made it to John's quarters without spotting anyone. Stopping just outside the sensor range John turned to Elizabeth and smiled.

"Well, here goes." As John waved his hand over the sensor and the doors swished open. "After you." John inclined his head towards the door and watched as Elizabeth darted past him and out of sight.

John couldn't help laugh as Elizabeth darted past him and out of the corridor. She didn't want to be seen in her running gear come hell or high water did she. As the door closed behind him John looked at Elizabeth again as she stood with her back to him. He was definitely looking at her ass for as long as he could. When Elizabeth turned around she didn't miss the place John's eyes had been focused but chose to not go there just yet. She was hot and sweaty and needed clothes that actually covered her.

"John, can I ask you a favour?" Waiting for John's eyes to meet hers.

"Sure, showers through there and the towels are on the shelf. I will see what I can find for you to wear when you come out." Smirking as he watched her mouth open then close.

Elizabeth didn't reply but smiled as she headed to John's bathroom, closing the door over but not shutting it. Stripping off her running gear she dropped it all on the floor and switched the shower on, getting a towel off the shelf before she got in. Stepping in the shower after hanging the towel up she looked around from Johns wash things. Spotting them she reached for the shampoo first, deciding to start at the top and work down her body. Rinsing her hair, she caught a strong smell of what she could only describe as John reach her nose. It was the same as she lathered her body with shower gel and got washed, her senses picking up the smell she associated as uniquely John. It was a smell she both loved and now hated. She loved when he was close enough so she could catch it lingering around him, yet now it was all she could smell as she was covered in it. It was giving her sensory overload and strange vibes about her very attractive and sexy as hell colonel.

Stepping out the shower she switched it off and reached for the towel, wrapping it around her body before she moved. She stepped up to the mirror and took in the sight of her long hair plastered to her head and her pale complexion, cheeks rosy from the temperature of the shower. Unhooking the towel she dried her body and then wrapped it back around herself! Taking another towel to dry her hair with, she quickly wrapped it around and tied it on top of her head. Looking down at the towel around her body she made sure was covered before leaving the bathroom.

As she entered the main room she saw John digging around in his closet, shifting stuff around. Finally, he stood up with an Air Force t-shirt in one hand and a pair of sweatpants in the other. Turning around he saw Elizabeth standing wearing two of his towels and his mouth literally dropped open. For once he was speechless and Elizabeth couldn't suppress the small giggle that escaped her lips. She watched John's brain processed the sight of her standing in just towels before she spoke.

"I take it there for me?" Taking a step closer to John as she watched him rake his eyes all over her towel covered body.

"Uh, what, these, yeah,' John crooked out, finally finding his voice. "I will get some socks, give me a second." Holding out the clothes but still staring.

Elizabeth took the clothes and walked over to the bed, John's eyes still following her as she moved. Since he found her so interesting and couldn't take his eyes off her, she would happily oblige in the short-circuiting of his brain. Dropping the pants on the bed she held the t-shirt up and slipped her arms in, followed by her head as she used her hand to pull it down over the towel. When it was fully in place she looked at the length and shrugged as she slid a hand under the t-shirt and unhooked the towel, pulling it away from and body and letting it pool at the floor. Daring a glance at John she saw he was still stood where she left him and his eyes were practically popping out his head now. She was also very pleased to see that even if his mouth wasn't working other parts of his body most definitely were. Taking her time she took the sweatpants and one leg at a time, she stepped into them, pulling them up but letting them sit low on her hips. When she was done she picked the towel of the floor and balled it up, throwing it with the pile of washing John at in the corner of his room. Since she was next to the bed she sat down and made herself comfortable since she had no idea how long it was going to take to carry out the repairs.

John's brain was in meltdown, his body working against him. His voice had deserted him yet other parts of his anatomy were working overtime. Elizabeth in nothing but a towel had shorted out his brain and fried all his internal circuits. How could a towel of all things look so damn sexy on her? Yes, he could she her feet, and yes he could see very long legs and wholly Hannah she had slipped the t-shirt on and removed the towel. Now he could see all her legs right the way up to...he needed a slacker pair of pants. BDU pants were not good in his condition. Did she have any idea the effect she was having on his mind and body? He watched her reach for the sweatpants but not before she looked over at him. Oh hell, she knew the effect she was having on as her gaze lingered on his groin. She slowly pulled the sweatpants on, taking her sweet time about it as she went. When she was done she moved the wet towel and sat on his bed, shifting around to get comfortable. He was dead and this was heaven, it had to be, there was no other explanation. No, wait in heaven she would be naked, not wearing his clothes. This was real.

"Thank you for all this John, it's good to know you can be called on in matters a little more personal." Looking at his face then his groin as she spoke.

John's pants were too tight, his problem now very evident. She saw and she had thanked him for his help in personal matters. He needed help in personal matters, but she would probably kill him for even thinking it. He tried to stutter something before making a dash for the bathroom, he had to tear his eyes away from her before he made a fool of himself. Stopping in the bathroom he leaned on the sink and closed his eyes, he needed to quell his raging hormones. Shifting his stance he couldn't help the small groan that escaped his lips caused by the friction of his pants. Moving again he gave himself as much freedom upfront as he could without removing his pants. He stood still and took deep breaths, trying to think of things other than an Elizabeth and her previous lack of clothing.

Elizabeth watched as John dived for the bathroom, his BDU pants doing nothing to hide his problem. Since she had started this after he had offered to help her she should rightly finish it. Her mind went into overdrive. Could she do it? Could she become intimately involved with John? She could tell he was interested, she had known for a while he was interested. The evidence of how interested he was was pretty big indeed. After a couple of minutes battling an internal fight she found herself tapping on the bathroom door.

"It looks like you're in trouble there. Can I help?" Returning his earlier word as she gently pushed the door open to reveal John stand with his legs spread wide and his hands on the sink.

"Don't go there Lizabeth, not if it's just a one-time thing. Once will never be enough for me." Turning his head and opening his eyes so he could look at her.

Elizabeth stepped into the bathroom, using her hands to slip the sweatpants back down her leg and kicked them off.

"I agree, once will never be enough." Stepping up to John as she slid her hand up his back.

John let out a deep throaty growl as he turned and reached for Elizabeth, maybe he was in heaven after all.

Neither of them heard the city-wide announcement that full power was restored and all crew accommodation was now unlocked. They had unlocked something between them that had simmering for some time now and they were happy to stay where they were.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN-A few family ones that I couldn't help but write, and as always please read and review.**

* * *

 **Are you taking his side over mine?**

"You can't be serious?" John yelled as he tried to hit the ball.

"What Sheppard? Can't stand being beat at something." Rodney responded, returning the small ball across the table.

John waved his bat and missed spectacularly. In some way, he was glad it was over, even if he and lost. Putting the bat on the table, he stepped around and offered his hand out to Rodney.

"Well done, least you're good at something other than being a geek and annoying. Rematch next week, cards since it's my choice." John smirked as he shook Rodney's hand.

Rodney didn't say anything, just nodded and turned to walk away towards a group of people who were all gathered around someone sitting down. As John looked over at the small group of people he saw Elizabeth was one of the small group. Now his curiosity was peaked. Walking over slowly, he tuned in to hear what was being said and by who. The voice belonged to Major Lorne and it sounded like he was discussing who had won what. John laughed a little, he had obviously stumbled on a little betting ring. Taking a step forward he placed one hand on Elizabeth's hip and leaned his chin on her shoulder, looking down to see Major Lorne. He saw Elizabeth take a small amount of cash and pass it to Evan as she turned her head to face John.

"Are you taking his side over mine?" John snorted as he looked at Lorne then Elizabeth.

"John, you're just as bad at cards, especially against Rodney. No matter how much I love you we need to start stocking up on supplies." Resting her hand on her slightly swollen abdomen.

John's hand slide from her waist and rested on top of hers, his fingers locking with hers. She did have a point, he was just as bad at cards as Rodney seemed to be able to find a strategic way to win. Since they still had plenty to buy for their soon to be family he just squeezed her hand and kissed her neck. He would leave the gambling up to her and no doubt get his ass whooped at cards, even if he did have a reason to lose now.

* * *

 **"Hand over the girl." "Not going to happen."**

His head was fit to burst. He had heard enough and his brain and ears couldn't take anymore. He had found so many reasons so far why doing as he was asked was a bad idea. He feared the next time he was asked he would end up telling Rodney the real reason he was so adamant. Elizabeth had said he couldn't put it off forever and Rodney was the only one left. As he sat on the couch with Elizabeth tucked up beside him, her head resting on his shoulder he knew it was coming, he could tell by the look on Rodney's face.

"Hand over the girl," Rodney asked as he held out his arms.

"Not going to happen," John replied, feeling Elizabeth shift a little so she could look up at John.

"Why not?" Rodney retorted, looking at Elizabeth as he spoke.

"Two reasons, actually make that three. First off she has a name. Second, do I need to remind you of the what happened last time and last but not least, she's mine." John told Rodney as he held on a little tighter.

"Okay, the second one is not a valid reason, Teyla said it wasn't my fault I dropped him. I have held him since then just fine. So how about we try again. John, please hand over Ella, I am the only one who hasn't held her yet." Rodney practically whined the last bit as he looked at John then Elizabeth.

John moved his head a little and looked at Elizabeth then at the tiny baby in his arms. He didn't want to give her to anyone to hold, she was his and he didn't want to share her. Every person in Atlantis knew John did not part with his daughter easily. Feeling Elizabeth elbow his ribs he knew he had lost. Looking at Rodney and then at his daughter he shifted a little, giving Elizabeth time to sit up. When she was sat up John shuffled off the couch and stood up, his daughter still tucked tight against his chest. Walking slowly over to where Rodney and Carson were sat on the opposite couch, he looked at his daughter before slowly and ever so gently placing her in Rodney's waiting arms. He was just about to hand out a verbal list of do's and do not's when Carson moved a little closer just in case. John gave him a nod of thanks before he moved away and sat back down beside Elizabeth.

As Elizabeth moved back and snuggled against him he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. He had never felt this happy and content in his life. With his wife resting against his side and their daughter somewhat safely cuddled in with her future godfather John smiled, his life was perfect.

* * *

 **As a child, he had been told dolls were for girls.**

When John was growing up his brother and himself had always had a large assortment of toys to play with. There were cars and trains, and lots of planes and helicopters. It was the collection of planes and helicopters that had first peaked his interest in flight and flying. When he started school his teachers had always steered the boys to play with the boys toys.

So as a child he had been told dolls were for girls. Yet as he sat on the floor surrounded by plastic tea cups and plates with a doll on his knee he was surprised how much fun playing with dolls was. The little girl sat beside him with her frilly dress and tiara on seemed happy enough.

"Daddy, has princess Sam had tea and cake yet?" She asked, looking at the doll currently sat on John's knee.

"No, Ella she hasn't. You want to pass me some so she can sit and have hers while I drink my Coffee." Sitting the doll on the floor, making sure she stayed sat up.

He had suffered the wrath of his daughter when her doll had fell face first onto the floor. She could copy her mother's eyebrow quirk to a tee and could pull his puppy face perfectly. She had characteristics of both her parents and she knew how to use them to the best of her advantage. That was how John found himself playing princess tea parties with his four-year-old daughter. Elizabeth was working and he had been away for four days on a trade mission. Ella had been more than happy to milk the fact she had missed him and loved him, hence how he was playing tea parties. She had nearly tackled him to the floor when he arrived in their quarters. He hadn't really seen Elizabeth since he got back, a quick hello in the gate room and a thirty minute debrief was all he got.

They both tried to keep things separate so the time they did spend together was precious. He wasn't sure what time Elizabeth was due to get back, but going by her desk, he didn't expect it anytime soon. He had just settled back against the couch with his coffee cup in one hand and his other hand planted on the floor behind Ella when the door to the room opened. Tilting his head, he couldn't hold back the huge grin on his face. Ella turned and looked at the noise and was straight up and on her feet, running to collide with her mother.

"Mommy, you're home. Look, mommy, daddy's back. He's playing princess tea party with me. You want to play too?" Ella asked Elizabeth as she was swept up into a tight bear hug.

"How about I get changed first darling. Then I will go and get dinner and we can all play together after that. How does that sound?" Elizabeth asked her daughter as she set her back down on the floor.

"Sure mommy, daddy can play till dinners ready can't he?" Ella asked her mother as she sat back down beside John.

"Sure, as long as he can help me for a few minutes before he plays again." Watching as John hauled himself off the floor and walked over to where Elizabeth was stood.

"Back in a minute," John said to Ella as he followed his wife into the bedroom.

As soon as they were in the bedroom and the door was shut over John and Elizabeth practically launched themselves at each other. After fours days apart they wrapped their arms around each other as their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. They only moved when they had both ran out of oxygen but stayed holding each other, their faces buried in the others neck. They stayed that way till they heard a knock on the bedroom door and a little head appeared around it. They separated as Ella entered the room and jumped on the bed.

"Come on daddy let's go and play," Ella yelled as she took her father's hand and jumped down from the bed.

Elizabeth laughed as she watched John scoop up Ella and tickled her before smiling and heading out the room, leaving her to get changed. John settled back on the floor using the couch to prop himself up. Ella took her seat next to him and she continued her game as if there had been no interruptions. Picking the doll back up from where it sat on the floor he put it on his knee, playing with dolls wasn't so bad after all. He wasn't sure about the crown on his head, but dolls were okay.


End file.
